No me juzgues
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: De niños él calló por ella, pero ella lo juzgó e hirió con sus palabras infantiles, ahora que ella había vuelto él no estaba dispuesto a enamorarse de nuevo de ella, pero sus defensas caían más rápido de lo que él hubiera deseado. "No me gusta el rosa" se repetía noche tras noche.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, prácticamente este es mi primer fic NaruSaku ya que solamente he hecho un par de drabbles de esta pareja, a decir verdad no soy muy fan de NaruSaku pero en cuanto tuve esta idea pensé "Esta es la pareja perfecta para esta historia" Además no se cuanto capítulos exactamente tendrán pero según las criticas pueden ser pocos, probablemente algunos quieran deshacerse de mi por ser una infiltrada, como sea, espero que el prologó sea de su agrado.**

**Titulo; **_No me juzgues _

**Pareja Principal; **_Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno_

**Entorno; **_Mundo alternativo_

**Genero; **_Drama/romance_

**Calificación; **_K+_

**_Prologo_**

-¿Por qué tengo que ir? –pregunto un pequeño niño rubio de siete años a su padrino mientras se movía incomodo por la ropa que llevaba; un pantalón de tela negro, zapatos del mismo tono los cuales se le notaba que le quedaban grande, una camisa verde azulada que se colaba por dentro de sus pantalones y una chaqueta negra de manga larga, su pelo estaba desordenado como de costumbre ya que por más que su padrino intentara peinarlo, el pelo del niño siempre volvía a como estaba en el inicio, así que decidió rendirse.

-Es la boda de Kakashi-san, Naruto ¿no quieres ir a ver como tu sensei se une a una mujer? –le pregunto Jiraiya, el padrino y tutor de Naruto.

-No quiero que Kakashi-sensei se case –murmuro el niño por lo bajo, sus ojos se aguaron, su rostro se sonrojo e hizo un puchero, _una imagen muy tierna _pensó Jiraiya _a las jovencitas les gustara _volvió a pensar esta vez con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, pero luego de varios minutos se percato de lo que el pequeño rubio había dicho.

-¿Por qué no, Naruto? –le pregunto arrodilló frente a él y coloco una mano un el hombro, el niño lo miro dudoso, luego de unos segundos el niño le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice para que se acercase, el mayor lo miro extrañado pero se acerco, el niño acerco su boca al oído del hombre de pelo blanco y le dijo;

-Creo que es una bruja –le susurró al oído, cuando se separo de él Jiraiya no pudo evitar reír estrepitosamente, las ocurrencias de ese niño siempre lo divertían. Naruto frunció el seño, Jiraiya lo noto, carraspeó la garganta y lo miro.

-¿Y por que dices eso Naruto? –le pregunto, la expresión del niño cambio radicalmente a una asustada, _interesante _pensó.

-¡Es que esa señora siempre nos mira y sonríe extraño! ¡y siempre que Kakashi-sensei esta con Sasuke o conmigo ella lo llama y hace que invente una excusa para que Kakashi-sensei se valla con ella! –el niño tomo una gran bocanada de aire para seguir gritando -¡Además quiere engordarnos como la bruja de ese cuento que me leíste, y con frutas y vegetales! –al terminar esta frase el niño hizo un sonido de asco, Jiraiya volvió a reír.

-¡Naruto, Todas las mujeres son unas brujas! –Jiraiya sabia que lo que sentía Naruto era un común de caso celos, pero el mayor no pudo evitar iluminarlo con su filosofía –Si no se te pueden meter por los ojos, tratan de entrar por el estomago y casi siempre funciona ¡es inevitable! –le dijo sin dejar de reír.

El mayor volvió a ponerse de pie y dejo de reír.

-Solo recuerda Naruto, a las damas se les trata como tal, no importa si es una vieja loca, enojona y alcohólica como mi ex esposa –el niño solo asintió con la cabeza –muy bien Naruto, es hora de irnos –le extendió la mano.

-aw-se quejo…

El rubio miro a su alrededor, todo era blanco; manteles, platos, cortinas, decoraciones, incluso el pastel era blanco.

_Aw _!a el le gustaba más el merengue!

-¡Naruto! –el pequeño giró su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde escucho su nombre y vio a Jiraiya junto a una mujer de peli rubio y una niña más o menos de su edad y de un extraño color rosa.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? –le pregunto Naruto en un susurro.

-Ellas son Tsunade Senju, mi ex esposa y la pequeña Sakura Haruno, la aprendiz de Tsunade –Naruto hizo una reverencia igual como le había enseñado su padrino, pero se recordó de lo que él le había dicho hace casi una hora.

-¿Usted es la vieja loca? –le pregunto a la mujer mayor, una pequeña venita apareció en la frente de la mujer.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –le pregunto entre dientes mientras sonría forzosamente, el pequeño rubio se estremeció visiblemente e hizo lo que todo niño en su situación haría; culpar a Jiraiya, el cual se había separado de ellos para hablar con el novio –¿Qué más te dijo sobre mi Naruto? –le pregunto, Tsunade conocía a Naruto desde su nacimiento, fue ella quien atendió el parto, pero obviamente el no se acordaba de ella, era muy pequeño.

-Dijo que era una alcohólica enojona, pero que aun así tenia que tratarla como una dama –le respondió, varias venas más resaltaban en la frente de la rubia.

-Naruto, Sakura ¿Por qué no van a jugar a fuera? Jiraiya y yo tenemos que recordar viejos tiempos –les dijo mientras que se acercaba a Jiraiya por sus espaldas, Naruto y Sakura caminaron hasta la mesa en donde se sentarían.

-Eres gracioso –rió la pequeña de pelo rosa elegante verde haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase.

-Gracias, tu pelo es raro –pensó que seria cortes que le devolviera el cumplido, pero la cara de la niña cambio a una triste, al parecer eso la ofendía -¡Quiero decir que es lindo! Me gusta –la niña volvió a sonreír esta vez con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-¿De verdad? Todos mis amigos del colegio dicen que es extraño –susurro Sakura, mantenía el rostro bajo, pero podía sentir la mirada del niño encima de ella.

-No les hagas caso, es el pelo más hermoso que he visto jamás ¡De veras! –la niña seguía con el rostro bajo, pero feliz, cuando lo levanto la vista se dio cuenta de que el la veía curiosamente.

-¿T-tengo algo en mi rostro? –le pregunto un poco nerviosa por su mirada.

-No, pero… -hizo una pausa y acerco su rostro al de ella, Sakura sentía como su pequeño corazoncito quería salirle por el pecho, el rubio abrió la boca para hablar -¡Wau! ¡tu frente es enorme! –abrió sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, como mostrándole que tan grande era, los ojos de Sakura se aguaron, su corazón dejo de golpear su pecho, pero en su lugar empezó a temblar.

Ella escuchaba como el chico seguía hablando de cual grande era su frente sin tomarla en cuenta, así que después de un rato de aguantar las lagrimas, explotó.

-¡Ya cállate, eres un niño feo y grosero! –le grito, Naruto la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, sus pequeñas manos fueron bajando poco a poco hasta estar inertes a cada uno de sus lados, a Sakura no le importo y le siguió gritando -¡eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida! –el labio inferior de Naruto comenzó a temblar.

-Sakura –la llamaron, pero no hizo caso.

-¡Eres de lo peor! -.

-Sakura-.

-¡Un bicho raro!-.

-Sakura-.

-¡Seguro tus papás no te quieren, por eso te dejaron con ese señor!-

-¡Sakura! –la niña volteo el rostro hacia la rubia que la llamaba, pero cuando volteo hacia Naruto nuevamente, este la había empujado y corrido hacia donde estaba el mayor.

-Quiero irme –le susurro, Jiraiya solo asintió y lo tomo de la mano saliendo junto a el en silencio.

-Lo que le dijiste a ese niño estuvo muy mal, Sakura –le regaño la mayor.

-¡Pero el dijo que mi frente era grande y no paraba de hablar de eso! –le reprocho.

-Eso no es excusa Sakura, no debiste de gritarle eso sobre sus padres –

-Pero el… -pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-Sakura ¿acaso sabes por que Naruto esta con Jiraiya y no con sus padres? –la pequeña peli rosa solo la miro y negó –Naruto no tiene padres Sakura, ambos murieron hace dos años-…

Naruto estaba sentado en el balcón de la habitación de Jiraiya, sus pequeños brazos se envolvían alrededor de sus piernas, su vista permanecía fija en el cielo viendo dos estrellas en particular, ambas brillantes y una al lado de la otra, esas estrellas eran sus padres, o al menos eso creía ya que un señor en el hospital en el que dieron por muertos a sus padres le había dicho que ellos irían al cielo y se convertirían en estrellas que velarían por el de noche y de día aun que no pudiera verlas, se suponía que un niño de su edad no tenia que entender esas cosas aun, pero algunas situaciones lo habían obligado a madurar un poco prematuramente.

-Ahora Naruto ¿Me vas a contar que fue lo que paso? –le pregunto su padrino mientas se sentaba a su lado con una toalla colgando de sus hombros.

-Es una niña fea y mala –murmuró sin dejar de mirar al cielo –iba a decirle algo lindo sobre su frente, pero empezó a gritarme –le dijo.

-¿Algo lindo sobre su frente? –una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Jiraiya, aun le quedaba cosas que enseñarle a ese niño –Naruto ¿no te acuerdas lo que te he dicho siempre de como tratar a una dama? –le pregunto.

-Si pero ella no es una dama, es una niña fea y malcriada –le respondió bruscamente, luego algo de lo que esa niña dijo llego a su mente –padrino ¿mis padres me querían? –le pregunto en voz baja, el mayor lo miro de costado.

-Claro que te querían Naruto, te amaban más que a sus vidas, gracias a ellos estas aquí hoy, así que no dudes de eso Naruto, ahora ve a dormir –se puso de pie y escucho al rubio murmurar algo que no entendió del todo -¿dijiste algo Naruto? –preguntó.

-Dije que odio el rosa-…

**_10 Años después._**

-Muy bien Sakura, aquí es que vas a vivir por el próximo año –le dijo una mujer rubia, la chica miro hacia la gran mansión y se quedo boquiabierta, era hermosa y tradicional, muy diferente a lo que era su casa.

-¡Tsunade y Sakura, llegaron! –ambas miraron al hombre que salía por la puerta –Vamos entren, ¿quieren tomar algo? –les pregunto mientras las ayudaba con el equipaje de Sakura.

-Jiraiya ¿Dónde esta Naruto? Quiero ver a ese muchacho –dijo la rubia.

-Debe venir en seguida, estaba atrás lavando su auto y… ¡Ah! Ahí viene –le respondió señalando al rubio que salía por la cocina, en donde se encontraba la puerta trasera. El rubio caminaba con el torso totalmente al descubierto y una camiseta gris en sus manos, unos pantalones pescadores de color negro y zapatillas de hombre del mismo tono, Sakura pudo notar un pequeño piercing en la oreja izquierda del chico.

-¡Naruto! ¿En verdad eres tu? –le pregunto la Senju sorprendida, el rubio sonrió, se puso la camiseta y se acerco para abrazarla –por dios niño, cuanto has crecido en tan solo tres años –le respondió la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo del chico.

-Usted tambien ha cambiado anciana, la veo más vieja –le bromeo el rubio ganándose un coscorrón amistoso de parte de la rubia.

-Tus modales siguen iguales, pero tu gusto de ropa dio un giro radical ¿ya no te gusta el naranja? –le dijo fingiendo una voz molesta pero divertida.

-Claro, es mi color favorito, solo que ahí que variar de vez en cuando –le respondió, Sakura tocio un poco para que se percataran de su presencia, ambos rubios pasaron su vista hacia ella, el rostro de Naruto cambio total mente de uno feliz y animado, a un rostro frio.

-Naruto, no se si te acuerdes de ella, es Sakura Haruno, ella que quedara a vivir aquí para que termine su ultimo año en Konoha Gakuen, Sakura, el es Naruto Uzumaki –les presento.

-Mucho gusto –dijo la peli rosa haciendo una reverencia.

-No me gusta el rosa –fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

-¿He-e? –pregunto la Haruno nerviosa y sorprendida.

-No me gusta el rosa -.

**¿Qué les pareció? Tenia inspiración para esto, solo espero que les haya gustado.**

**BYE!**


	2. Konoha Gakuen

**Capitulo 1; Konoha Gakuen**

Sakura se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo frente de ella y sonrío sin poder evitar pensar lo bien que se veía, era su primer día en Konoha Gakuen, estaba emocionada, siempre había sido su sueño entrar a esa preparatoria, y ahora, gracias a Tsunade lo había logrado, extrañaría a su familia y amigos ¡pero Konoha Gakuen era todo lo que había deseado en su vida!

¿Tenia que mencionar que el uniforme era divino?

Dio pequeños saltitos y se tapo la boca para no gritar a causa de la emoción que la invadía.

Tenia que apresurarse e ir a decirle a Naruto que estaba lista para ir a Konoha Gakuen, pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo recordando lo que el rubio le había dicho el mismo día en el que llego…

**Flash Back**

-No me gusta el rosa –esa fue la primera frase que escucho salir de los labios del rubio, la misma que volvía a repetir, Sakura quería decirle algo, defenderse, pero de su boca no salía ni media palabra.

-Naruto, no seas maleducado –le riño Jiraiya, ambos adolecentes desviaron su vista hacia el mayor, quien rápidamente miro a la rubia a su lado -¿te quedaras a cenar, Tsunade? –le pregunto cortésmente.

-No lo creo, tengo que llegar antes del anochecer, Shizune puede ser un verdadero desastre cuando esta sola –le respondió, Tsunade llevo su vista hacia la peli rosa –Sakura, en una semana empiezas en Konoha Gakuen, espero que estés lista para entonces –le dijo.

-Si señora Tsunade, de nuevo, muchas gracias por esto –Sakura abrazo a Tsunade y esta le correspondió, Naruto rodo los ojos, Jiraiya suspiro y ambos recibieron una mirada molesta de Tsunade.

-Algo más Sakura, cuídate de estos dos, o al menos de Naruto –Sakura no entendió lo que le quiso decir, iba a preguntar, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-Yo no le voy a hacer nada vieja, ni que tuviese tan malos gustos –dijo el rubio mientras colocaba sus manos tras su cabeza y desviando la mirada, Sakura sintió sus ojos aguarse ¡seguía siendo tan malo como cuando eran niños!

-Naruto… -llamo Jiraiya de forma amenazante.

-Si, si -fue lo único que dijo el rubio, Jiraiya suspiro.

-Bueno, ya me voy antes de que me de una jaqueca –dijo Tsunade tocándose la cabeza para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Recuerde no beber mientras conduce, señora Tsunade, le deje el despertador sintonizado a la hora que debe levantarse, y… -la rubia interrumpió a Sakura.

-Sakura, siento decírtelo de esta forma, pero se cuidarme sola –le dijo la Senju.

-Eso es lo que mas temo –murmuro Sakura para si misma.

-La acompaño hasta su auto anciana –dijo Naruto empezando a caminar hacia la afuera.

-No hace falta Naruto, ha y otra cosa más… -el rubio se detuvo y miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con un puño que se pegaba a su rostro -¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames vieja! –grito Tsunade, la rubia quedo jadeando mientras que Naruto callo al piso fuertemente.

-Yo trate de adviértaselo –suspiro Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero eso no es cierto –le contradijo Sakura.

-No, pero aun así no me iba a hacer caso –una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Sakura.

-Como te dije Sakura, cuídate de Naruto, nos veremos el próximo mes –dicho esto la rubia salió por la puerta y se monto en su auto.

-¡Adiós Tsunade-sama! –le grito la peli rosa mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro y fue deteniéndose lentamente al ver como el auto negro de su maestra desaparecía tras una curva, suspiro y serró los ojos.

-Naruto, enséñale a la señorita Haruno su habitación y responde _bien_ a sus preguntas ¿entendiste? –Sakura escucho al rubio quejarse y volteo a verlo –ayúdala con su equipaje –le ordeno Jiraiya a su ahijado.

-No creo que tenga algún tipo de incapacidad que le impida llevar su maleta ella sola –se quejo el rubio, Sakura arqueo las cejas ¡que malvado era!

-Naruto… -le llamo Jiraiya con una voz amenazante.

-No se preocupe Jiraiya-san, yo puedo llevarla –intervino Sakura mientras tomaba su maleta.

-¿Segura? –la peli rosa solo asintió.

-Bueno, esta bien –suspiro Jiraiya –Naruto… -.

-Si, como sea –fue lo único que dijo el rubio para luego empezar a subir las escaleras siendo seguido por Sakura.

Sakura empezó a jadear después de estar subiendo escaleras y caminando por pasillos sin parar ¡Ya habían llegado al tercer piso y seguían caminando!

-Muy bien, ya llegamos –dijo el rubio mientras se detenía frente a una puerta –la cena se sirve a las ocho treinta, no puedes traer mascotas sin consentimiento mío o del viejo, y tienes prohibido entrar a mi habitación –finalizo mientras señalaba con el dedo pulgar la puerta tras de el al final del pasillo y se daba la vuelta para empezar a caminar, pero la voz de la Haruno lo detuvo.

-¿No te da miedo? –le pregunto muy directamente, Naruto la miro por encima de su hombro sin entender –digo, el dormir solo aquí ¿no te asusta? –le aclaro.

-No entiendo por que debería asustarme -fue lo que le respondió, la peli rosa frunció el seño y esto no paso desapercibido por el rubio, suspiro –quiero decir que no me da miedo, tampoco debería darte miedo a ti, ya sabes, no es como si estuvieras sola en todo el piso –y sin decir nada más camino a paso rápido a su habitación y entro serrando la puerta tras de el.

Sonrío.

¿le había dado a entender que el estaba con ella?

**Fin Flash Back**

Respiro hondo y conto hasta diez.

1…2…3…

Abrió la puerta y salió con rumbo a la habitación de Naruto, los suelas de sus zapatos golpeaba contra la fina cerámica del piso causando un melódico sonido, llego y toco la puerta.

Espero y siguió esperando, pero no obtuvo la respuesta esperada así que hizo lo que tenia que hacer.

Le dio una patada a la puerta.

Escucho algo caerse al piso, un "maldición" y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio con cara molesta y las sabanas enredadas a sus pies.

_Oh… ESTABA dormido…_

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto el rubio entre dientes.

-Etto… yo quería saber… si ya estabas listo –le respondió entrecortadamente, no tanto por la cara de enojo de Naruto sino por que él solo llevaba unos bóxers puestos y ella trataba de no mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Listo para qué? –pregunto el.

-Ya sabes, para ir a Konoha Gakuen –le aclaro ella mirándolo a los ojos, jugando con sus dedos.

-Lo siento preciosa, pero yo no asisto el primer día –empezó a serrar la puerta, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Pe-pero yo no puedo faltar, se lo prometí a la señora Tsunade –le dijo ella.

-Toma el bus –y trato de serrar la puerta nuevamente, Sakura lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Pero yo no se donde tomarlo –Naruto suspiro y camino en la habitación tomando una llave de su buró.

-Esta es la llave de mi Mercedes Benz, regrésalo inmediatamente que terminen las clases y sin el más mínimo daño ¿entendiste? –le dijo mientras le entregaba unas llaves en las manos.

-Pero yo no se conducir –le susurro avergonzada, Tsunade nunca la había dejado tocar el volante de un auto, menos conducirlo, lo escucho suspirar.

-Dame veinticinco minutos –le dijo ya rendido.

-Pero solo faltan diez minutos –dijo ella cada vez bajando más la voz.

-Mierda-.

.

.

.

La respiración de la peli rosa era rápida y entrecortada, estaba sudando frio y su corazón latía a mil por hora, se encontraba con Naruto en su auto y este conducía como loco, cuando detuvo el auto rápidamente se desmonto de él dando grandes bocanadas de aire, nunca pensó que estar en tierra firme seria tan bueno.

-Nos vemos aquí al finalizar las clases, no te tardes –dicho esto empezó a caminar, Sakura lo miro por unos segundos y luego se percato de algo, corrió un poco y tomo la muñeca de Naruto.

-Yo… no se donde queda mi curso –le susurro con el rostro hacia abajo y un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos, era una imagen _casi _tierna según Naruto.

-A ver –suspiro el rubio y miro a su alrededor al parecer buscando algo, luego de casi un minuto repitiendo la misma acción hasta que vio a una extraña chica de pelo azul oscuro y voluptuosa, tenia que ser su novia –Hinata, Sakura, Sakura, Hinata, enséñale el colegio, espero que se diviertan adiós –dijo el rubio de forma rápida para luego irse corriendo e intento saltar sobre la espalda de un chico pelinegro el cual se agacho provocando que el rubio callera al suelo.

-Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto –se presento, aun que no esperaba que ella le devolviera el saludo, después de todo si era la novia de Naruto tenían que tener algo en común.

-Hyuga Hinata, tambien es un gusto conocerte –fue lo que dijo la chica con una sonrisa, al principio la peli rosa se sorprendió ¡Ella era muy linda y tenia una voz tierna! Se reprendió mentalmente, eso que había pensado era raro –Bueno, vamos a buscar tu horario y luego te enseño el colegio –Sakura asintió y la siguió.

Después de buscar el horario, Hinata le enseño toda Konoha Gakuen desde el principio hasta el final, compartían tres clases; Matemáticas, biología y EF, le enseño donde quedaba cada salón y la cafetería, estaba verdaderamente emocionada ya que esto no era nada parecido a su antigua secundaria.

-¡Esto es genial! Las cosas son tan diferentes aquí –dijo la peli rosa sobreexcitada –en mi antigua secundaria teníamos que esperar que los profesores llegaran al aula y no al revés –Hinata le sonrió contenta por que le gustara.

-Bueno, si las cosas fueran así todo seria mucho más fácil para nosotros –ambas chicas se voltearon hacía donde provenía la voz, Sakura vio a una chica rubia de pelo largo amarado en una coleta alta, ojos azules y piel blanca, era como tener a una modelo extranjera frente a ella –Yamanaka Ino, líder de porristas, experta en moda y la chica más popular del colegio –se presento altaneramente.

-Sakura Haruno, la chica nueva y de pelo rosa –sonrío Sakura tratando de bromear, no todos los días podías conocer a la más popular del colegio, no al menos en su antigua preparatoria.

-Me agradas –fue lo que dijo mientras reía –Hina, déjame ver tu horario –le dijo a la otra chica, la Hyuga paso su hoja en la que se encontraban sus clases asignadas.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunto Hinata un poco nerviosa a la rubia, esta la volteo a ver con ojos llorosos y el labio inferior temblando ¿Algo estaba mal?

-Hinata… -la voz llorosa de la chica resonó en sus oídos, la ojos perla la miro angustiada -¡estamos juntas de nuevo! –de un momento a otro la rubia estaba abrazando a la Hyuga.

-¡Ino-chan, eres muy mala! –le regaño la peli azul, la rubia siguió riendo y abrazó a Hinata, esta le correspondió el abrazo. Sakura veía como las dos chicas reían animadamente, eso le recordaba a Shizune, en estos momentos la extrañaba -|Sakura-chan ¿de donde conoces a Naruto-kun? –le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ha bueno, verán, yo vivo con…él –la rubia y la peli azul se miraron entre sí y ahí su cerebro hizo clic –n-no en ese sentido, es so-solo algo temporal –les aclaro, pero Ino no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Eres novia de Naruto? –pregunto sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad en el asunto, Sakura se sonrojo furiosamente.

-¡N-no! –grito mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro frenéticamente.

-¡Sakura cálmate! –le grito Ino mientras le sostenía las manos y la miraba con el seño fruncido, cuando se detuvo se percato de todos los estudiantes que pasaban se quedaban viéndola con cara de espantados, gotas de sudor se asomaron en su nuca, ahora estaba avergonzada –Ok Sakura, pero yo creo que tu… -antes de que pudiera terminar su oración el timbre de entrada empezó a sonar.

-Nos vemos chicas –se despidió Hinata mientras corría al lado del mismo chico pelinegro de antes.

-¡Chao Hina-chan! –se despidió Ino –No creas que te salvaste de esta ¿he, Sakura? Nos vemos en el almuerzo –le dijo para después irse corriendo hacia uno de los salones de clases, Sakura volvió a suspirar, la campana la había salvado.

_Que cliché._

Ahora ¿Dónde quedaba el salón de Historia?

.

.

.

La peli rosa tomo un sorbo de su té helado mientras se encogía en su silla, se sentía como un libro abierto por culpa de Ino y ahora ella sabia toda la historia desde el principio hasta el final, incluso lo sucedido hace diez año.

Ino era muy buena con las palabras.

_Y las amenazas…_

-Entonces Naruto tiene un cierto resentimiento contra ti por lo que ocurrió hace años y ahora el te gusta, pero te ignora completamente –resumió la Yamanaka.

-¡He-hei yo no dije que me gustaba! –grito en un susurro la peli rosa.

-Pero es evidente –Ino se encogió de hombros –de todos modos, es parte del síntoma Naruto –le dijo.

-¿El síntoma Naruto? –pregunto, esto empezaba a ser interesante.

-El síntoma Naruto, si te enamoras de el terminas en su cama –dijo Ino.

-Es algo curioso, pero siempre pasa lo mismo con las chicas que se enamoran de Naruto –le respondió esta vez Hinata –A Ino y a mi nos paso –finalizo.

-¿Ustedes hicieron "eso" con Naruto? –pregunto la peli rosa con cara de sorprendida.

-Yo no, Ino-chan si –dijo la peli azul casi sin conciencia de lo que había dicho, se veía distraída y miraba de vez en cuando a la mesa en la que se encontraba Naruto con los que parecían ser sus amigos, específicamente a un chico pelinegro que no apartaba la mirada de ella.

-¿El es tu novio? –le pregunto a Hinata, la chica se exalto y se sonrojo furiosamente.

-No, es su esposo –le respondió Ino con voz traviesa mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-¡I-Ino-chan! –grito la Hyuga.

-¿Qué? Tu revelaste mi secreto, ahora estamos a mano –dijo Ino mientras miraba a otra parte.

-¡Sakura-san, por favor no se lo diga a nadie! –rogo Hinata mientras juntaba ambas manos frente a ella y hacia una reverencia exagerada.

-No se lo diré a nadie, pero ¿Cómo…? –le dijo aun sorprendida.

-Bueno, pues… nosotros… no es del todo legal, pero estamos… casados –decía la chica mientras se le trababa la lengua al decir algunas palabras, obviamente por el nerviosismo –y… -pero Ino la interrumpió.

-No cambies el tema Sakura –le regaño.

_Ew. La había descubierto._

-De todo modo ¿Qué es eso del "síntoma Naruto"? –pregunto Sakura con la pajilla a un costado de su boca.

-Bueno, primeramente te cautiva con su personalidad burbujeante, Naruto suele ser muy simpático –dijo Ino.

-¿En serio? –pregunto confundida, la mayoría de tiempo en la que estaban en una misma habitación el era muy sarcástico y maleducado, sin mencionar lo molesto que podía ser cuando se lo proponía.

-Si, luego empiezas a sentir interés por el, a tal grado que empiezas a preguntar a cerca de el o incluso a hablar con el personalmente –dijo esta vez Hinata, Sakura volteo nuevamente a ver el grupo en el que estaba el chico del que hablaban, este estaba de pies sobre la mensa, al parecer contando una historia interesante ya que tenia la atención de todos a su alrededor y tambien por la forma en la que se rieron sus compañeros a el rubio caerse de la mesa intencionalmente, lo único interesante de Naruto a demás de su físico era su grado de bipolaridad.

-Luego le pides una cita que obviamente ira bien, la segunda cita te la pedirá el, una cena en su apartamento de lujo el cual solo usa para eso, y de un momento a otro estarán desnudos y en su cama –Sakura no pudo hacer más que callar de lo sorprendida que estaba.

Así que los síntomas Naruto eran;

Atracción.

Interés.

Y sexo.

_Lo ultimo si se identifica a el._

-Pero tu, mi querida Sakura, estas en el ojo del huracán, puedes saltar a la ultima parte en menos de lo que canta un gallo –le dijo Ino mientras se levantaba de su asiento pues ya había sonado la campana de entrada –solo no lo odies a pesar de lo que te hemos dicho Sakura, Naruto ha tenido que pasar muchas cosas para tener a los amigos que tiene, y yo personalmente no podría tolerar el que él este sufriendo –dicho esto Ino empezó a ser su camino hacia quien sabe que aula, pero Sakura se había dado cuenta de algo…

_A Ino le gustaba Naruto…_

-Sakura-san –Hinata la saco de sus pensamientos –No malinterpretes a Ino-chan, ella tan solo no quiere que Naruto sufra nuevamente –Sakura la miro de forma interrogante.

-¿Qué el no sufra…? –Hinata suspiro.

-Sakura, Naruto-kun a cometido muchos errores, algunos de los que no se arrepiente –Sakura miraba atentamente a Hinata atentamente mientras la escuchaba –con el paso del tiempo sabrás de algunos de ellos, pero por el momento trata bien a Naruto-kun por favor –Sakura asintió y le sonrió, aun que aun sentía un poco de curiosidad sabía que con el paso del tiempo esos errores se revelarían a ella como había dicho Hinata, suspiro y respiro hondo para calmar su corazón.

-Nuestro próximo periodo es Matemáticas ¿cierto? –Hinata asintió –bueno, vamos se nos hace tarde –Hinata volvió a asentir y sonrió para luego comenzar a correr junto a ella hacia su próximo salón.

.

.

.

Sakura respiro mientras habría la puerta de su nueva casa con la llave que le había dado Jiraiya. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, estaba cansada y le dolía el trasero ¿Por qué llegaba a esas horas? Pues Naruto la había abandonado en el colegio ya que había llegado tarde ¡Pero tenia una buena excusa! Tuvo que quedarse después del timbre de salida para copiar unos ejercicios que su profesor de ciencias, Oroshimaru, le había puesto. Era un hombre raro y aterrador con una extraña afición con las serpientes, y pudo notar como miraba al esposo de su compañera.

Era más raro que aterrador.

Luego de eso Ino la invito de compras, acepto sin saber lo que le esperaba, la rubia había ido de tienda en tienda comprando ropa, todas de marcas, se sorprendió al ver la cantidad que había pagado por un conjunto de ropa interior de Victoria secret…

_Era más de lo que su madre le daba de mesada en un año…_

-Llegue –pronuncio, pero nadie le respondió, no se extraño, Jiraiya debía estar trabajando y Naruto en quien sabe donde.

Camino por toda la sala hacia el sofá, pero antes de llegar a su destino piso algo que le causo un dolor pulsante en el pie, por acto de reflejo miro hacia abajo y vio un ¿sonajero? ¿Qué hacia un sonajero en el suelo? O mejor aun ¿de quien era ese sonajero?

-Vamos Mina-chan, tenemos que cambiarte el pañal… -decía Naruto mientras salía de la cocina con una niña en brazos.

Los ojos de Sakura se ancharon ¿Qué hacía Naruto con una niña?

-Naruto ¿y esa niña? –le pregunto temblorosa.

El rubio la miro y le respondió como si nada

-Es mi hija, Mina Uzumaki…-.

_**Continuara**_

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A decir verdad el final me emociono ¡y eso que yo soy la escritora! Aun que siento que falto algo, pero no se que, creo que fue ese toque de "sazón" al comienzo. Y se que algunos piensan ¿Hinata y Sasuke casados? XD bueno no pude evitarlo, soy fan de esta pareja, el SasuHina, es mi pareja preferida, y tambien se preguntaran ¿Naruto con una hija? Les diré lo mismo que Hinata; tarde o temprano sabrán todo.**

**Bueno, a responder reviews;**

**Azcaban; **Bueno, si lo admito tengo una ortografía mala pero trabajo para mejorarla, soy pésima en eso -/- y si gracias, tienes razón, es que a veces ni cuenta me doy, siempre que lo noto sustituyo el capitulo y lo pongo mejor, gracias por tu sugerencia ^^ y que bueno que te haya gustado.

**Aika Kuso; **jeje espero que sea así, y bueno, ya veremos que hacemos con eso de los capítulos, todo según como vallan las criticas, y creo que con este ultimo capitulo tal ves no los deje con suspenso pero si con una gran sorpresa, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Maritima; **Que bueno ^^ espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**NaruSaklu2504; **Bueno, no creo que se lleven muy mal, pero Naruto tiene resentimiento y nadie sabe, Naruto es como un niño jajaja.

**Crónicas del huracán; **jajaja gracias, eres la primera que me lo dijo, a mi tambien me gusta este tipo de historias, y si te digo la verdad para mi es raro hacer a Sakura buena ya que en mis otros fics y one-shots la mayoría de veces es mala, jaja ^^

**Ikari-Narusaku; **A mi tampoco me gusta el rosa XD por eso amo a Naruto. Pero bueno, ya un nuevo capitulo aquí, espero que te haya gustado!

**Leonardo; **Seee, pero no se por que tengo la impresión de que no te gusto mucho :/ bueno puede que sea mi imaginación XD

**Naruto Sannin; ** tratare de no dejarla, tal ves me atrase pero no la dejare tenlo por seguro.

**Losingmymind; **Aaaa gracias :D si lo continuare, no lo voy a dejar ya que es un reto y me encantan los retos.

**¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y tambien a los que me pusieron como favorito!**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Sayo.,.,.,.,.,**


	3. La hija de Naruto

**Capitulo 2; La hija de Naruto**

Naruto trago su propia saliva.

Sakura se había desmayado después de que supiera que Mina era su hija.

-¿Qué hacemos Mina-chan? –le pregunto como en espera de que la niña de que la niña le respondiera, esta solo sonrió mientras aplaudía -¡Ya se! vamos a comer algo –dijo el mientras pasaba por encima de la peli rosa como si no estuviera ahí, antes de que él pudiera abrir la puerta escucho unos gemidos, miro hacia atrás para ver que Sakura se encontraba sentada en el piso mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó mientras se ponía de pie tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-Te desmayaste –respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Y me dejaste aquí tirada idiota! –le reclamo furiosa al saber que se había desmayado y que el obviamente no había tratado de ayudarla.

-¡Cuidado con tus palabrotas! –le grito el rubio mientras tapaba los oídos de su hija entre una de sus manos y su pecho. Sakura parpadeo y miró a la niña.

-¿D-de verdad esa niña es t-tu hi-hija? –pregunto la peli rosa sin dejar de ver a la niña.

-¿Por qué mentiría de algo como esto? –pregunto el rubio frunciendo el seño, Sakura miro nuevamente a Mina y la examino un poco.

Tenia pelo rubio, de un tono un poco más claro que el de Naruto, corto y rizado, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Naruto, completamente azules, su rostro era redondo y tenia nariz pequeña, llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo con pequeñas zapatillas blancas, era casi idéntica a Naruto excepto por algunos rasgos obvios, como las mejillas, la boca y el color de piel que era más clara que la de él.

La pequeña Mina se quedo mirando a Sakura de forma curiosa, Sakura tambien la miraba casi con fascinación, la hija de Naruto ladeo la cabeza de una forma completamente adorable.

_¡Es una dulzura!_

-¿Pu-puedo cargarla? –pregunto con un poco de timidez, lo más probable era que el le dijera que no.

-Mmm… -gruño el rubio incómodamente, mirada a Mina y luego a Sakura, esta pudo notar como el agarre del rubio por como se arrugaba cada vez más el vestido –Mina-chan es muy… tímida –Mintió, aun que ella no tenia que saberlo.

Pero sin darse cuenta, Mina se había tirado hacia Sakura casi calleándose de los brazos de Naruto, el rubio sintió como el corazón casi se le salía por la boca.

_¡Mina-chan! ¡niña traicionera!_

Pero vio como la bebé empezó a halarle el pelo a la Haruno como si quisiera quitárselo, al parecer a ella si le gustaba ese **horrible **color de pelo.

Bueno, mientras que no fuera linda con ella estaba bien.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que tienes una hija? ¿No eres muy joven para eso? -el rubio hizo esfuerzo para no reír, ella era tan inocente.

-Sexo sin protección, duh –le dijo con toda la obviedad del mundo –Ya sabes, no creo que tenga que contarte la historia de la flor y la abejita ¿o sí? –se burlo el, Sakura frunció el seño.

-Ya ¿Qué edad tiene? –pregunto.

-Un año y dos meses –le respondió.

-¡O sea que tenias dieciséis años! –se sorprendió.

-Quince en realidad, nació un primero de junio, cuatro meses antes de que cumpliera los dieciséis –aclaro el rubio para luego tomar a su hija en brazos –Vamos Mina-chan, aun tenemos que cambiarte el pañal –dijo dirigiéndose a la niña mientras movía a la niña en el aire, ella solo reía y extendía los brazos.

Sakura sonrío para sí misma, Naruto podía ser odioso, hiperactivo, sarcástico y muchas cosas más, pero era un buen padre por el momento, se notaba que amaba a la pequeña Mina, eso demostraba que no era tan malo como pretendía ser.

.

.

.

Habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que había hablado con Naruto, y desde ese periodo los dos rubios, padre e hija, no paraban de jugar, pero eso no era lo que la molestaba, claro que no. Lo que la molestaba era que no la dejaban estudiar con todo el ruido que hacían. Trato de estudiar en su habitación pero no pudo, fue al balcón, al baño, al ático, pero el ruido no disminuía, incluso pensó en entrar al cuarto de Jiraiya ya que era anti ruido, pero después lo pensó mejor y decidió no entrar.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala, pero al parecer ellos habían bajado al segundo piso, trato de ignorarlos y concentrarse, pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal daño su intento de estudio.

¿Quien podría ser a esas horas?

-¡Ya voy! –grito a la persona insistente que tocaba el timbre repetidamente, abrió la puerta encontrándose con una chica rubia de ojos claros de color lavanda, vestía de pantalón negro, una blusa azul oscuro y zapatos de tacón, aparentaba tener la misma edad que ella, pero podía sentir el aire de madurez a su alrededor.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto la rubia frunciendo un poco el seño.

-Sakura Haruno –se presento extendiendo la mano para estrecharla con la rubia.

-Shion –dijo tomándole la mano -¿se encuentra Naruto? –pregunto mientras entraba a la casa después de que Sakura le diera el paso.

-Si, esta arriba –le respondió -¿eres la novia de Naruto? –le pregunto solo por simple curiosidad.

-Que raro, yo te iba a hacer la misma pregunta –le dijo ahora con una mirada desafiante mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Sakura se estremeció ¿acaso aquella chica estaba… celosa?

-No es mi novia Shion –ambas chicas voltearon a ver hacia la escalera por donde bajaba Naruto con Mina dormida en sus brazos.

-Naruto-kun –Sakura pudo notar como el tono de voz de Shion había cambiado a un tono de amor -¿Qué tal se porto Mina-chan? Espero que no haya causado muchos problemas –dijo mientras que trataba de tomar a Mina de los brazos de Naruto, pero esta se movía tanto que le impedía tomarla.

-No, sabes que me encanta tener a Mina aquí -le dijo, Naruto trataba de que la niña no callera de sus brazos, la niña empezó a llorar aferrándose al cuello de su padre.

-¡Mina ya ven! –le dijo la chica, Sakura miraba sin entender.

-Déjala aquí esta noche –propuso el rubio mirando con preocupación a la niña.

-No Naruto, estas malcriando a mi hija –le respondió -¡Mina! –grito asustando a la niña.

-¡Tambien es mi hija! –le grito el rubio, entonces Shion dejo de tratar de tomar a la niña.

-Naruto-kun ya hablamos de esto –resoplo la rubia –Pudimos ser una familia feliz, los tres, pero tu no quisiste -Le dijo con un toque de dolor en su voz. Sakura, quien había decidido dejarlos a solas, escuchaba todo tras la puerta de la cocina, no era su intención escuchar una conversación ajena, pero su cuerpo no quería moverse.

-Y tu sabes muy bien la razón –Sakura escucho la voz repentinamente molesta del rubio.

-¡Por dios Naruto!¡Ya olvida eso, fue un error, todos cometemos errores! –le grito al borde del llanto – Aun podemos ser la familia que querías Naruto –le susurro.

-¿Un error? Un error fue haberme enamorado de ti Shion –mascullo Naruto entre dientes.

-¡Por favor, No digas eso Naruto! –le pidió ahora llorando.

-¿Y que quieres que diga? ¿Quieres que te diga que te sigo amando? ¿o quieres que te diga que podemos olvidar todo lo que sucedió y empezar desde cero? No Shion –respiro hondo -¿Sabes todo lo que sufrí? Toda la escuela se reía de mi a mis espaldas mientras yo iba como un estúpido baboso tras de ti, perdí a mis amigos solo por defenderte ciegamente ¿y para que? ¿para que fueras abriendo las piernas a todos los que te lo pedían? No me jodas –cada palabra que salía de la boca del Uzumaki era llena de dolor y veneno, los dos estaban tan molestos y desesperados que no se dieron cuenta de que Mina había empezado a llorar.

-¡De algo tenia que vivir Naruto! –le grito nuevamente.

-¿De algo aparte de mi dinero y la ropa que te compraba? Tu solo eres una ramera y una… -pero no termino ya que Sakura había salido de la cocina con una bandeja que contenía dos vasos de lo que parecía ser limonada. Puso su mejor sonrisa y pregunto…

-¿Quieren algo de beber chicos?

.

.

.

Sakura estaba exhausta, todo lo que había oído la noche anterior la había dejado pensativa ¿Cómo era posible que alguien le hubiera hecho algo así a Naruto? Sentía una pena tremenda por Naruto, ahora entendía un poco más las palabras de Ino.

Después de que ella saliera con las bebidas, Shion había aprovechado para salir corriendo de la mansión, dejando a la pequeña Mina en brazos de Naruto, el cual empezó a calmarla al mismo tiempo que subía a su habitación sin decir ni la más mínima palabra y dejando a Sakura completamente sola.

Pero ahora tenia sus propios problemas, ya que, al quedarse dormida en la clase de Matemática de Asuma, un hombre alivianado pero que fumaba de sobre manera, la había enviado a detención, aun que tenia que ver el lado positivo…

Si se hubiera quedado dormida en la clase de Oroshimaru-sensei ahora mismo estuviera con una incisión en medio de su pecho.

_Y no exageraba._

-Veo que conociste a la pequeña Mina-chan –escucho la voz cantarina, levanto la cabeza de la mesa en la que segundos antes la tenia acostada, ya era receso e Ino junto a Hinata se sentaban junto a ellas cada una con un bento.

-Si, y sinceramente al principio no creí que fuera tan ruidosa –le respondió sonriendo.

-En realidad solo es así cuando esta con Naruto –le dijo la rubia.

-Chicas, puedo preguntarles algo –ambas chicas la miraron y asintieron -¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente entre Naruto y esa chica… Shion? –de pronto Ino comenzó a toser y Hinata solo la miraba con los palillos con los que comía su bento colgando de su boca.

-¿Co-conociste a Shion? –pregunto Ino exaltada y con una mano sobre su pecho, la peli rosa solo se limito a asentir –a ver Hinata, contéstale tú –la mencionada asintió.

Atentamente Sakura escuchaba todo lo que Hinata e Ino le contaban y sinceramente no podía creerlo, no perdía detalle y cada vez se sorprendía más.

-¿Entonces ella… se prostituía? –pregunto en un susurro.

-Técnicamente –le respondió Ino –Cuando su madre murió el dinero empezó a escasearle, y la presión de los dos trabajos que tenia empezaron a cansarla, poco tiempo después dejo de asistir al instituto, Naruto siempre trataba de ayudarle, pero ella se negaba, no le gustaba vivir a costa de el –termino justo a tiempo, ya que a poca distancia de ellas se encontraba Naruto caminando hacia ellas con Mina en brazos.

-¡Mina-chan! –gritaron Hinata e Ino al mismo tiempo, la pequeña solo escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Naruto, este solo se rió acariciando el pelo de la rubia con cariño.

-Sakura-chan, no nos dijiste que la trajo –dijo Hinata mientras tomaba a Mina en brazo, Ino la miro con el seño fruncido ¿era normal que sintiera un leve sentimiento de culpa?

-Creí que ya lo sabían –respondió fingiendo calma mientras tomaba de su botella de agua.

-¿Y por que la trajiste Naruto? –pregunto Ino ignorando la excusa poco creíble de Sakura.

-Anoche… Shion y yo tuvimos una discusión y se fue… -respondió Naruto –Esta mañana trate de hablar con ella pero no me tomo la llamada, el viejo anda de viaje y no sabia con quien más dejarla, así que… -miro a la niña que se había transportado a sí misma hasta los brazos de Sakura y le halaba el pelo a esta.

-Ya veo –susurro Ino.

-Naruto, detenla por favor –lloro Sakura mientras veía algunos de sus cabellos en los dedos de Mina y no en su cabeza donde deberían estar.

-¡Arriba Mina-chan! –Victorio el rubio recibiendo miradas desaprobarías de las tres chicas.

-Naruto… –susurro Hinata en forma de advertencia.

-Ya, ven Mina-chan –el Uzumaki tomo a la pequeña en brazos con un poco de esfuerzo ya que ella no quería soltar el pelo de Sakura –En serio Hinata, a veces eres peor que el viejo –decía mientras se alejaba, las tres chicas se pararon de sus asientos para luego dirigirse hacia el interior del instituto.

-Gracias Hinata, hubiera quedado sin pelo sino… ¡Au! –Se quejo ya que había chocado contra alguien había chocado por descuido.

-¿estas bien? –pregunto la persona con quien había chocado, lo primero que vio fueron las esculpidas piernas de aquel hombre, firmes y masculinas, subió hasta su abdomen que estaba al descubierto ¡Por dios, nunca pensó que una persona pudiera tener el pecho tan bien definido! Era el mejor pecho que veía después del de Naruto…

Subió más la mirada con el rostro iluminado, si tenia esas piernas y ese pecho no podía esperar a ver el rostro ¡Seguro que era un adonis en persona!

¿Puede ser que se haya encontrado con su príncipe soñado?

Siguió subiendo, sus labios eran carnosos, su nariz era perfecta y sus ojos ¡y sus ojos eran…!

_Ummm ¿curiosos…?_

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola chicos y chicas ¿Qué tal? Espero que les guste este capitulo *w* gracias por seguirme leyendo, tengo que confesar que esta historia a sido muy comentada, y al ser mi primer NaruSaku no pensé que seria así.**

**Gracias! TT-TT**

**¡A responder comentarios!**

**Leonardo; **jaajajaja no se, como ya te dije puede que sea mi imaginación, XD Naruto sigue siendo soltero como ya lo demostré en este capitulo ¿Cómo crees que esta la historia? Lol

**Cronicas del huracan; ***w* gracias! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Y pues ahí les deje el como lo de la hija de Naruto, y no te preocupes que más loca que yo puede que no estés, o si, que se yo XDD

**Azkaban;** Hija legitima como lo leíste O.o Naruto no es el más santo de esta historia XD jajaja y no te preocupes, no habrá mucho NaruIno :)

**MARITIMA; **Te juro no es broma! Y si recibí esa misma impresión con otros lectores :P me alegra que te guste!

**Aika Kuso; **para que veas que los más calladitos son los peores, en este caso ellos, y sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, esos tambien son síntomas Naruto ;)

**Orca; **Disculpa por eso :| a veces se me pasa o la pagina lo cambia, pero por lo demás me da alivio de que te guste :)

**Naruto Sanninn; **Aquí tienes este capitulo! Y no te preocupes que incluso yo quede así…

**Yami06 ni Hikari19; **A mi tambien me gusta un poco esta pareja, pero si pudiera echar a Sakura a un lado y ponerme en su lugar pues… tu me entiendes no? ;)

**Blackshoto; **Espero que te haya gustado :)

**Antonis; **exactamente, aun que yo lo veo más como un acto bipolar de parte de Naruto XD y claro que Mina es su hija! No se parecen?

**Ikari-narusaku; **Aquí conti, me tarde mucho?

**Ryukaze-sama; **Pues aquí la continuación, espero que estés más calmada :)

**Disculpen la faltas ortográficas, la poca imaginación para responder los comentarios y que el capitulo halla sido tan corto, no se cuanto tiempo me tome actualizar aquí ya que aun tengo que hacer más contis de otras historias, pero espero leerlos pronto**

**Sayo ~ ~**


	4. ¡Raros, raros y mas chicos raros!

**¡Raros, raros, chicos raros!**

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto el extraño de cuerpo espectacular, quiso contestarle pero no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de aquel extraño ¡Eran estúpidamente redondos! eran tan redondos como dos platos y no podía diferenciar si estaban abiertos completamente o si era su forma normal de abrirlos.

_Y ni hablar de sus cejas… _

-Si, estoy bien –logro articular con algo de problema, repasando por su mente si había dicho todo bien y si, todo estaba en orden.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Por que no hubiera querido que tan hermosa dama se lastimara! –se sonrojó, y no por lo que él le había dicho, sino por que todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos los miraban, susurraban y se reían ¿al menos no podían disimular? -¿Necesitas ayuda? –le pregunto extendiéndole la mano, ella acepto un poco indecisa.

-Amm gracias, pero… tengo que irme –Y probablemente lo evitaría para el resto de su vida escolar, ella no estaba dispuesta a volverlo a ver…

-Esta bien, adiós… -se despidió con la mano, pero ella no se atrevió a voltear -¡Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo!- le grito, Sakura se estremeció.

_Si, claro…_

-¡Mira Sakura! Ya amarraste a Lee –se burlaba Ino mientras camina a su lado, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue empujarla, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente –Ya te veo en el futuro, con un hermoso niño de cejas gigantes, pelo rosa, y todos con trajes de expandes verdes -.

_¿Expandes?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-No, no, no- _se repetía Sakura mentalmente –_esto debe ser una broma ¡Si! Seguro Ino esta tras todo esto… _

-¡Por aquí Sakura-san! –la aludida trato de ignorarlo mientras caminaba hacia Naruto quien la esperaba impaciente en su auto, de pronto el chico de cejas extrañas, _Rock_ _Lee _recordó que se llamaba, apareció frente a ella –Hei Sakura-san ¿Qué tal? –Mentalmente la pelirosa lloraba, no tenia ni siquiera dos semanas en ese lugar y ya el aparente rarito de la escuela le estaba pretendiendo.

-H-hei –saludo ella tratando de esquivarlo para seguir caminando.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con tus cosas? –y sin que ella llegara a responder el ya había tomado sus libros y su mochila y empezó a caminar junto a ella, ¿Por qué no se la tragaba la tierra? –Oye ¿Dónde vives? –pregunto Lee.

-A una cuadras de aquí –respondió rápidamente, tratando de que se percatara de que no quería hablar con él, pero este chico era estúpido o muy persistente.

-¡Te acompaño! Mientras más lejos sea mejor, me ayudará a mantenerme en forma –ofreció, levanto el pulgar y le guiño un ojo… quería morir.

-Muchas gracias… Lee, pero Naruto me esta esperando –y prácticamente le arrebato todas sus cosas de las manos y trato de abrir la puerta del auto la cual Naruto mantenía serrada, obviamente a él le divertía la situación en la que estaba metida.

-¿Tu y Naruto… están saliendo? -preguntó.

-¡No! Guacala, Lee, ¿como te atreves a pensar eso de mi? –respondió Naruto aparentemente ofendido. Ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de que Sakura ya se había montado en el coche y presionó la bocina, llamando a Naruto –No vemos Lee, tu novia se desespera –dijo, al entrar al coche recibió un pellizco de parte de Sakura.

-¡Adiós Sakura-san! –gritaba el chico en mayas, le era totalmente vergonzoso y más por que Naruto mantenía la velocidad baja, permitiendo que Rock Lee se mantuviera a la par con el auto. Oficial, quería ser tragada por la tierra.

.

.

.

Miró sus uñas de los pies, las cuales estaban pintadas de un hermoso color rojo y sonrió complacida de su trabajo, le dio unos retoques más para terminar finalmente. Escucho el timbre y esperó a que Naruto fuera a abrir, pero este no salía de quien sabe donde, suspiró y se paró caminando sobre sus pantorrillas para evitar así que sus dedos tocaran el piso y no arruinar la pintura de sus uñas aún húmedas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto confundida al ver a Sasuke, Hinata, Ino y ese chico Lee en su puerta.

-¡Hola Sakura-san! Naruto nos llamo a mi y a Sasuke-san para ayudarle con algo –respondió Lee poniéndose en frente de ella, de maceado cerca para su gusto -¡Aremos que la llama de la juventud arda! -_¿Qué la llama de la juventud arda? _Se pregunto, automáticamente su mente genero ciento de imágenes poco inocentes y nada apropiadas; Naruto, Sasuke y Lee… en una habitación oscura… los tres… poca ropa…

-El dobe quiere ayuda con uno de sus autos, no te hagas falsas imágenes –hablo Sasuke, la pelirosa se sonrojó al ser descubierta pensando cosas inapropiadas.

-Es cierto, a demás, nadie más que Hina-chan sabe lo macho que es Sasuke –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡I-Ino! –le grito la Hyuga apretando la mano de Sasuke, quien no podía despegar la minúscula sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto? –preguntó Lee.

-Esta allá atrás con el chico raro y el otro raro de tatuajes en la cara –respondió y ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la parte trasera de aquella mansión.

-¿Kiba esta aquí? ¡Será mejor que lo valla a saludar! –dijo la rubia con emoción dejándolas a ella y a Hinata solas…

Uww. Odiaba el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellas así que pregunto lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Y dime Hinata-chan ¿te gusta maquillarte? –la peli azul solo parpadeo varias veces sin saber lo que le esperaba.

.

.

.

-No –rotundo como intento decirlo se escucho, no iba a salir, Sakura rodo los ojos, ciertamente esta chica era su amiga y todo, pero ya la estaba sacando de sus estribos.

-Ya vasta Hinata, te ves muy bien, mi ropa te queda mejor a ti que a mi –_y eso ya es mucho decir, por que ese vestido me queda divino._

-M-me aprieta, n-no voy a salir –esta chica era terca ¡por dios! Si sus atributos la hacían lucir muy sensual.

-Solo a la parte de atrás, a ver que opina Ino, no saldremos más allá, te lo juro –y la convenció ya que la cof cof Uchiha cof cof salió de la habitación, con un poco de vergüenza, nada que un pequeño jalón no pudiera resolver.

Bajaron las escaleras, frustrando varias veces el intento de escape de Hinata, hasta que por fin llegaron.

-¡Por Dios, Ino! ¡ No en mi auto! –grito Naruto justamente al momento que ellas salían a la parte trasera, la rubia se mantenía en la parte de atrás del coche de Naruto besándose con el chico raro de tatuajes poco creativos… ¿ese era el sostén de Ino colgado en la puerta?

-¡Tu me negaste tu habitación! –grito la rubia en su "defensa".

-¡No voy a dejar que te acuestes con Kiba en mi cama! –ambas chicas recién llegadas solamente permanecían paradas y sonrojadas, una más que la otra, nadie se había percatado de ninguna de ellas, Sakura tocio para llamar la atención de todos, pero nadie las miró a parte del chico raro con capucha, volvió a toser, esta vez más alto y todos voltearon hacia ellas, pasando de estar sorprendidos a sorprendidos y sonrojados.

-¡Se ve muy bien Hinata-san! –elogio el chico con cabeza de agüero, se le había olvidado que estaba ahí.

-Hinata… -llamo ese chico, Kiba, supuso –cuanto tiempo sin verte.. abrázame –dijo este mientras se acercaba a la asustada Hinata con los brazos abiertos y una sugerente erección, pero este fue detenido por Sasuke, quien lo agarraba del brazo impidiéndole continuar.

-Aléjate, perro, estas en celo –dijo el Uchiha para luego voltear a ver a Hinata con la mirada más gélida que nunca había visto en su vida –Hinata, ¿Dónde esta tu ropa? –pregunto en un tono tan serio que, cualquiera que estuviera escuchando sin ver a la chica pensaría que estaba después.

-Yo… veras… -pero las palabras no salían de su boca y en ese momento supo que era momento de intervenir.

-Yo la manche con esmalte sin querer, tratamos de lavarla pero… -_la arruine completamente _completo ella en su mente.

-Pues es claro que ese vestido no fue echo para unos pechos como los de Hina-chan – se burlo Ino ahora parada al lado del auto.

-Es cierto, pero no te preocupes Sakura-san, los pechos pequeños tambien son atractivos –fue lo que dijo Lee desvergonzadamente levantando el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo, Naruto, Kiba e Ino estallaron en risa mientras que la pelirosa lo único que quería era morir en ese momento… pero antes…

¡!

Lo ultimo que recordaría ese idiota sería ese comentario.

.

.

.

-Sabes, no deberías tratar a tu novio así, él solo quería subirte el animo –se burlo Naruto sentándose a su lado en el mueble, ella aun tenia la vergüenza a flor de piel ¿y a Naruto se le ocurría decirle eso? Podría darle un puñetazo en la cara igual que al otro idiota ojos de pescado.

-¡Él no es mi novio! –le grito –a demás, mis pechos no son pequeños, es que aun están en crecimiento –defendió la, según ella, poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-Si, claro –dijo él destapando la lata de cerveza que había llevado con él –pero en serio, se te paso la mano –.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? –preguntó -¿Qué harías tu si te dijeran que tu pene es pequeño? -.

-Me reiría –respondió entre risas –tu ya me viste desnudo, debes saber lo que tengo –y se sonrojo al acordarse de ese momento incomodo en el que entro al baño del pasillo y… él estaba ahí.

-Eres imposible -.

-Ya –seguía riendo él –se me olvido decirte que la abuela Tsunade quería que la llamaras –dijo como si nada.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ahora creerá que la estoy ignorando -.

-Ya te dije que se me olvido, a demás si quería hablar contigo te hubiera llamado a tu celular ¿no? –ella murmuró algo, pero el no pudo entender -¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto.

-No tengo celular –susurró pero él aun no la escuchaba y seguía insistiendo -¡Que no tengo un maldito celular! –grito a todo pulmón, sonrojara ¡era tan vergonzoso! Y ahora más que el se reía de ella como si fuera hubiera escuchado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

-T-tu debes se-ser la única persona sin un ce-ce-celular en esta ciudad –decía él entre risas casi cayendo del mueble y ella solo podía sonrojarse de la vergüenza cada vez más.

-Mi madre, ella dice que esas cosas son innecesarias a mi edad –y el rubio calló y la miró.

-¿Y como se comunican? –preguntó.

-¡Nos mandamos cartas! –y recordó que tenia que escribirle una a su madre, si no le mandaba una carta este mes se enojaría y dejaría de hablarle.

-Debes estar bromeando ¿verdad? –la pelirosa negó –Ven sígueme –le dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y subiendo un poco sus pantalones.

-¿A dónde…? –pero antes de terminar ella ya estaba siendo halada escaleras arribas, hasta donde estaban sus habitaciones, pero no pararon en la de ella, no, siguieron hasta estar justamente frente a la puerta de él ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Tal vez quería…? ¡No! ¡era tan vergonzoso!

Y luego se percató de que él había entrado a la habitación y le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

_¡Qué grosero! si quería serrarme la puerta en la cara hubiera esperado hasta el lunes._

-Toma –escucho justamente cuando volteaba para irse, lo miró y vio que le extendía un celular.

-E-esto es… -fue interrumpida.

-¡Un boleto a Disneyland! –dijo él con falsa emoción y un sarcasmo tan evidente que podía golpearla con él –Es un celular tonta, es tuyo –aclaro.

-Pe-pero tu ¿me lo das? ¿va a explotar o algo? –pregunto con miedo, Naruto rodo los ojos y negó.

-No tengo los elementos necesarios para eso –esperaba que estuviera bromeando.

-Yo.. gracias –tomo el teléfono entre manos con nerviosismo -¿Ves? No eres tan malo como quieres ser –dijo ella con un sonrojo.

-No creas que lo hice por ti, mañana es sábado y me levanto tarde, si la abuela quiere joder a alguien a las seis de la mañana que sea a ti –y él era tan bueno arruinando los momentos bonitos.

Pero entonces su cerebro hizo clic.

-¿este es tu celular? –pregunto ¿era normal que sintiera culpa? Se sentía como si lo hubiera forzado, psicológicamente hablando, a darle su celular.

-Ahora es tuyo, no es como si importara mucho, tengo un nuevo modelo que quiero usas así que, disfrútalo –y sin previo aviso Sakura empezó a revisar su tempera, Naruto frunció el seño -¿Ahora que rayos haces? –preguntó notoriamente molesto.

-Quiero saber si estas enfermo –dijo con la mirada fija en él.

-¡Estoy bien! Deja de hacer eso –y volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara…

Esta vez le dio en la nariz…

_Auch_

_._

_._

_._

Y tal como había dicho Naruto, Tsunade llamo a las 6 de la mañana, aún podía sentir el dolor en el oído al escuchar sus gritos… ese era un trauma del que nunca podría recuperarse…

**Flash Back**

_(Ow...Uh Huh...Young Mula Baby!)__[I said he so sweet make her wanna lick the wrapper__  
><em>_So I let her lick the wrapper]__she she she lick me like a lollipop__  
><em>_she she lick me like a lollipop__  
><em>_she she she lick me like a lollipop__  
><em>_she she lick me like a lollipop__Shawty wanna thug__  
><em>_Bottles in the club__  
><em>_Shawty wanna hump__  
><em>_You know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps__  
><em>_( Repeat 2x )__Okay, lil mama had a swag like mine__  
><em>_She even wear her hair down her back like mine__  
><em>_I make her feel right when its wrong like lyin__  
><em>_Man, she aint never had a love like mine__  
><em>_n' man I aint never seen a ass like hers__  
><em>_That pussy in my mouth had me loss fo words__  
><em>_So I told her to back it up like berp berp__  
><em>_And I made that ass jump like jerp jerp__  
><em>_And that's when she she she she like me like a lollipop__  
><em>_(oh yeah I like that)__  
><em>_she she like me like a lollipop__  
><em>_( oh yeah I like that )__  
><em>_she she she like me like a lollipop__  
><em>_( oh yeah I like that )__  
><em>_she she like me like a__ …_

-Hooola… -respondió aun entre sueños, la canción la había tomado de sorpresa, le tomo unos largos segundos percatarse de que esa horrible música salía del celular y otros segundo más para saber como se contestaba esa cosa.

_-¡Maldita mocosa! ¿Qué haces con el celular de Naruto? Apuesto a que él… no, no, ¡NO! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con él! ¡¿Ahora como le explico a tu madre que ya no eres virgen? _–Gritaba la rubia al otro lado del teléfono espantando a la pelirosa, quien tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído.

-T-T-Tsunade-Sama –pero a pesar de que decía su nombre una y otra vez la rubia seguía gritando.

-¡_Cuando llegue a Konoha la próxima semana le voy a arrancar el pene y lo voy a poner donde no le llega el sol! –_Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar eso –¡_Y ha ti te voy a hacer el suplex que te hacia antes, pero no creas que vas a tener los protectores puestos! –_Ho no, el suplex no…

-¡Él me dio su celular para que pudiera hablar con usted! ¡No hemos hecho nada, se lo juro! –Grito Sakura al bode del llanto ¡Tsunade era tan mala! Y aparentemente no confiaba.

-_Es un alivio escuchar eso… pero por si las dudas te llevare al ginecólogo la próxima semana_ –Suspiró, ir al ginecólogo era mejor que recibir un castigo por mano de Tsunade -_¿Y como te esta yendo en tus estudios? –_Ho si, esos cambios de humor de Tsunade, era como tener a una mujer con menopausia de cuidadora… solo que más violento.

-Y-ya sabe, todo bien, pero hay un loquito que ha estado persiguiéndome ¡Pero no es nada de lo que no pueda encargarme! –se apresuró a decir –amm ¿Tsunade-Sama, quería hablar de algo más? –preguntó.

-_Bueno, si, pero es algo minoritario_ –respondió la rubia.

-No importa, dígame –su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, emocionada, tenia una idea de lo que podía ser.

-_Él vino buscándote_ –respondió derrotada, escucho los chillidos de alegría de Sakura –_pero sabes que esta prohibido que lo veas Sakura, él no esta en buenos términos con tus padres_ –Tsunade siempre arruinaba su "Happy time" pero tenia razón, sus padres lo odiaban y él odiaba a sus padres, él era una de las razones por que la habían mandado a estudiar a Konoha Gakuen, a sus padres no les importaba un plato de lo que ella quería, pero con tal de alejarla de él habían puesto repentino interés en su ahora lugar de estudios.

-Ya se Tsunade-sama, pero yo… necesito hablar con él aunque sea una sola vez –su animo había descendido violentamente, ahora silenciosas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –por favor, dele este numero para que me llame, yo terminare las cosas con él –pidió.

-_Lo hare, pero solo procura de que tus padres no se enteren_ –Dijo Tsunade, era tan comprensiva con ella, era como su madre –_Sakura, espera un par de años más, después lo demás será sencillo, cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad serás libre de estar con quien quieras, ya tengo que colgar, recuerda que siempre tendrás mi apoyo incondicional_ –se despidió.

-Si, gracias Tsunade-sama, adiós –y colgó, dio un suspiro y volvió a acostarse, luego se percato de que ya no podría dormir…

**Fin Flash Back**

Y a pesar de que le dijo a Tsunade que terminaría las cosas con él, no creía tener la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, ¡lo amaba, por Dios! Y estaba segura de que él tenia los mismos sentimientos hacia ella, se lo decía a cada minuto que estuvieron juntos, era encantador, detallista y sobre todo educado ¿Por qué no le agradaba a sus padres?

_Tal vez por que es extranjero, tal vez por que no tiene una suma millonaria de dinero o tal vez por que mi madre quiere verme ser feliz._

-¡Hei, tú, fea! –le susurraba Naruto al oído, las venas de su cabeza empezaban a sobre salir, ¿Por qué llegaba justamente en momentos como estos?

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun? –pregunto con un tomo amable a pesar de que estaba algo irritada, pero por Dios ¡él le había dado un celular! Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Iremos al centro comercial, Ino insiste en que te lleve, así que ponte algo decente, tienes diez minutos –y sin decir nada más camino hacia afuera, a preparar el auto… genial, tendría otra torturante sesión de compras con Ino…

El mundo debía estar en su contra el día de hoy…

.

.

.

Sorprendentemente no había sido como ella se lo esperaba, cuando Naruto y ella llegaron al centro comercial ya los demás estaban esperándolos; Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Raro1 (Kiba) raro 2 (Shino) el raro mayor (Rock Lee) y dos personas más las cuales no conocía, un hombre alto con pelo largo, por lo que le dijeron era primo de Hinata, mientras que la otra persona era una chica de dos moños, muy anticuado para la edad que tenia, se llamaban Naji y Ten Ten, al parecer eran compañeros de ultimo año del raro mayor y por ende, tenían que ser igual de raros.

Lo que más le llamo la atención fue la vestidura de Hinata, unos lentes oscuros, pantalones largos y un abrigo con capucha, era realmente osada al usar eso, poco minutos después supo que Sasuke la había obligado a usar eso, al parecer el era, o muy sobre protector o muy celoso. Se separaron en un grupo de dos, chicos y chicas –Hinata fue obligada a ir con los chicos, Sasuke era el culpable –antes de separarse Naruto le dijo a Ino algo sobre una chica, realmente no había escuchado casi nada de lo que le dijo, solo menciono algo de que estaba en una tienda, podía ser que fuera su nueva novia, pero ¡sorpresa! esa chica era un hombre llamado Shikamaru y se encontraba dormido en uno de los colchones de una tienda de camastros, al parecer la tienda era de sus padres y ahí "trabajaba" a tiempo parcial.

-Oye, Shika, despierta –le decía Ino subiéndose arriba del chico, pero este permanecía dormido -¿En serio? –y sin previo aviso Ino empezó a moverse sobre él y a gemir, las personas presentes en el local pasaban mirándolos sin disimular y sonrojados ¡era tan vergonzoso!

-Mujer problemática, al menos bájame los pantalones –habló sin abrir los ojos.

-Hazlo tu mismo, flojo –Ino se bajo y él se sentó en la cama –Naruto y los demás nos están esperando en el Karaoke –dijo la rubia.

-No tengo ganas –pero antes de que se pudiera volver a acostar fue halado por Ino, quien lo obligo a caminar, para ese entonces se dio cuenta de su presencia -¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto con poco interés.

-S-Sakura Haruno –respondió un poco nerviosa.

-Tu eres la chica fea de la que Naruto siempre habla –afirmo el pelinegro –no eres tan fea como él dice –¿eso se podía considerar un cumplido? No sabia si agradecer o ofenderse, así que prefirió quedarse callada y sonreír.

El karaoke hubiera estado bien de no ser por que el cuarto era muy pequeño, así que al final solo Hinata, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten y Kiba quedaron en el, mientras que ella, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino y Sasuke prefirieron salir y terminaron esperando a los demás los juegos eléctricos.

Ino había obligado a Shikamaru a competir con ella en ese extraño juego de baile, Shino jugaba en un tragamonedas y era sorprendente el numero de boletos que estaba consiguiendo, Sasuke se mantenía rompiendo el record más alto del juego de básquet y Naruto se mantenía mirando como ella trataba de conseguir el rinoceronte de peluche azul en aquella maquina, pero era imposible ¡maldito brazo mecánico que no agarraba nada! Ya había perdido la mitad de su dinero en esa cosa.

-Eres horrible en esto, déjame intentarlo –y fue cuestión de segundos para que Naruto consiguiera el peluche de rinoceronte… y un mono verde –Toma –le dijo pasándole el rinoceronte a Sakura.

-¿E-en serio, me lo das? –él asintió, ella no pudo evitar pensar que explotaría -¿Estas seguro? –frunció el seño.

-Toma el maldito muñeco, lo querías ¿no? Tómalo y deja de hablar –y rápidamente lo tomó esperando que no cambiara de opinión, pero se quedo viendo el otro muñeco y Naruto se percato de esto –Este se lo llevare a Mina, le encantan los monos –¡Claro! Se había olvidado de la pequeña Mina.

-Ya vámonos –todos asintieron y siguieron a Sasuke, juntándose con los demás en la puerta del karaoke. El teléfono celular de Sakura empezó a sonar indicando un nuevo mensaje, lo abrió y después de leerlo abrió sus ojos.

.

.

.

-Oye, has estado viendo el celular desde que salimos ¿pasó algo? –preguntó Naruto a lo que ella solamente negó y volvió a leer el mensaje por ultima vez.

_¿Qué tal bebé? Te extraño, quiero verte, estaré pronto en Tokio, espero que tengas tiempo para mi._

_Te amo_

¿De verdad podía ser él?

_**Continuara…**_

**Por fin termine :D espero que les gustara este capitulo, ciento haber tardado tanto, espero acepten mis disculpas… no se, esa parte final estaba un poco chafa ¿Qué opinan?**

**Oyuky-Chan; **¡Tia! T-T :D pues tengo sentimientos similares con el NaruSaku xDD pero creo que aquí, en este capi, la personalidad de Naruto cambio, estuvo todo caritativo xDD y si, eso de las contis se pone difícil a veces ¿verdad? Espero que te gustara este capitulo.

**Maritima; **Adivinaste xDD pero era muy obvio lol con lo de los ojos ya era suficiente

**ikari-cheen****;** Tu odias a los personajes que yo amo xDD pero ya que, que bueno que te halla gustado ese capitulo, espero que este tambien te guste.

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn****;** Yo mayormente me inspiro en la música o en sueños, pero con la escuela no pude actualizar rápido, ahora sí por que tengo una motivación secreta muajajaja

**gumii** xD que puesdo decir? Tu tambien adivinaste, ese mismo era xDD el rarito mayor, me sonrrojó, espero que tambien te guste este capi

**Antotis****;** Sii, a Naruto le encanta ser padre, es tan tierno, es cierto, si todos los padres jóvenes fueran así el mundo seria un poquito más pacifico U.U y lo de Shion, pues si, pero es algo que se ve a diario mundialmente, incluso más pequeñas ya lo hacen, ya sea por necesidad o por algún pasado escondido. xD y haí esta, el galán de Sakura xDD

**Nani;** Aquí esta el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza U.U

**Pecado rojo, Samantha;** Waa gracias ^/^ no pensé que esta historia fuera tan acertada, y cuando leí tu comentario me quede con la boca abierta, me gusto mucho, me subiste los ánimos, gracias.

**sakura sanin****;** xDD see, Mina es bellísima, disfruta esta capitulo!

**Yami06 ni Hikari19****;** No es mi intención! Pero para este capitulo si lo fue, dejar con las ansias por que este personaje si que no lo adivinan XDD

**Monika-N** Ya la continué, espero y te guste.

**K-Reiq****;** Waa, es un honor, mira que yo no leo NaruSaku y se me hace algo difícil escribirlo, y casi todos opinamos lo mismo acerca del rosa xDD

_**Espero poder continuar el próximo capitulo pronto, pero aun me faltan terminar capítulos de otras historias que tengo pendiente, y una ya casi la termino, espero que me comprendan… **_

_**BYE!**_


	5. Decepción en progreso

**Capitulo 4; decepción en progreso**

El toque de la puerta se adueño de la atención de Sakura que momentos antes estaba totalmente concentrada en su laptop –La que Tsunade le había regalado en la visita de la semana pasada justo después de que la llevara al ginecólogo –y se mantenía conectada al wi fi de Naruto –cuya contraseña había adivinado al primer intento ¡Yei! – pensó que de seguro eran Ino y los demás, pero se sorprendió al ver a la mujer a la que aparentemente no le caía bien, tenía una maleta al lado de ella, un bulto colgado de uno de su hombro izquierdo y a Mina cargada del lado derecho.

—¿Dónde esta Naruto? —el tono que utilizó hizo que Sakura temblara internamente, era tan duro y exigente, al parecer se enojó por ser ella quien abriera la puerta.

—Esta arriba, en su habitación, si quieres le puedo decir que baje y… —Fue interrumpida.

—No tengo el mismo tiempo que ustedes, llévale a la niña y dile que me llame antes de las dos —sin decir nada más le entregó a Mina y dejo la maleta y el bulto al lado de la puerta y se fue sin decir nada más. Sakura se enojó un poco, pues Shion la había tratado como si de una criada se tratase e incluso peor, pero ciertamente este comportamiento de ella había sido, a parte de maleducado, extraño. Sakura cerro la puerta y se encamino hacia las escaleras con Mina que estaba medio dormida, pero aun así se mantenía aferrada a su cabello.

Al llegar a la puerta tocó varias veces, pero como el rubio no le abría –ya sea por que la estaba ignorando o de verdad seguía dormido –hizo lo mismo a lo que se había acostumbrado a hacer cada mañana; patear la puerta.

—¡Vete, mierda! —grito el rubio al otro lado de la puerta, al escuchar la voz de Naruto Mina despertó completamente y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada.

—¡Papi! —al no encontrarlo sus ojos se humedecieron, frunció el seño y endureció la boca, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Mina-chan —susurró el rubio después de asomar la cabeza por la puerta, inmediatamente la pequeña rubia se tranquilizó y extendió sus brazos hacia el con exigencia —cuídala un momento, tengo que terminar algo aquí primero —dijo el rubio pasando una mano por su rostro, más que una petición fue una orden, Sakura frunció el seño.

—No puedo Naruto, tengo cosas que hacer —Bueno, en cierta parte era una mentira, pero tenia que darse a respetar ante el rubio y enseñarle a Naruto que no era su sirvienta personal.

—Es probablemente el único favor que te pediré respecto a Mina, así que, por favor, hazlo —gruño él mirándola desafiante.

—No —ella sería igual que terca que él si era necesario.

—Por favor

—No

—Por favor

—No

—Por favor

—Que no

—Por f…

—Koi, vuelve a la cama, aun tengo hambre —Dijo una mujer detrás de la puerta con voz seductora, por el tono de su voz se podía saber que no era muy madura, tal vez alguien de su edad o menor. Naruto le dio una mirada sugerente a Sakura, que ahora se encontraba inmensamente sonrojada.

—¡Mina-chan! Vamos, tengo algo muy lindo que enseñarte —Dijo Sakura en un tono nervioso y camino a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras mientras que la rubia, con enojo por haberla separado de su padre, le halaba del pelo con tanta fuerza que podía sentir como se lo arrancaba.

.

.

.

—¡Adiós Koi! —se despidió la chica pelirroja, al parecer ella era con quien estaba Naruto, trato de besarlo pero este no se deja ya sea por que no quería que Mina lo viera o por que simplemente no quería. Finalmente se fue y Naruto camino hacía el sofá donde se encontraba Mina sentada sobre las piernas de una despeinada Sakura y mantenía los ojos fijos en la laptop de la pelirosa.

—¡Hey, Mina-chan! ¿Qué estas viendo? —preguntó curioso de la atención de su hija en aquel aparato y se agacho frente sin percatarse de que había puesto ambas manos en las rodillas de la Haruno.

—Yunica (Yunicuea) —susurró la rubia casi ignorando a Naruto, por su parte el rubio se alarmó un poco, Mina nunca lo ignoraba.

—Son unos dibujos animados, se llaman los Backyardigans, al parecer le gusta —Decía Sakura mirándolo con una mueca —Me duele la cabeza —Susurró al punto del llanto.

—Yo me… —pero el tono de su celular lo interrumpió —es Shion —se dijo a sí mismo.

Contestó.

—Hola

—**Pensé haberle dicho a esa chica que me llamaras**

—Si, me dio el mensaje, estaba a punto de llamarte

—**Como sea, desde ahora te harás cargo de Mina**

—¿De que rayos hablas?

—**Dentro de pocas horas partiré a España para casarme, pero él cree que aún soy virgen, así que supongo que entiendas por que no me puedo llevar a Mina. Mi tía va a firmar el consentimiento para el matrimonio dentro de un mes, así que todo está arreglado.**

—¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loca? ¡Es tu hija!

—**Claro que es mi hija, tambien la tuya imbécil**

—¿Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras…

—**¿Celoso, Naruto?**

—¿Celoso? Estas mal de la cabeza

—**Admítelo, no quieres que me case con otro hombre, tu triste humanidad no soportaría yo sea de otro **

—¡Tu no me importas ni una mierda! Yo me haré cargo de ella, pero al final, cuando las cosas te salgan mal, no quieras volver con la cola entre las piernas, eres una mala madre y una zorra, le tengo pena al pobre tipo —Y sin decir ni dejar decir a la rubia tras el teléfono algo más lo cerró y se tiró en una esquina del mueble tapando su rostro con ambas manos y dando un fuerte suspiro de frustración.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

—La muy perra se va a casar con un español y va a dejar a Mina aquí, al parecer su nuevo perro no sabe que tiene una hija y no quiere que lo sepa —Aparentemente la tía que se hace cargo de ella va a firmar los papeles, se van a ir a España hoy y firmarán en un mes —Finalizó.

—Tu… ¿la sigues amando? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es más, me vale verga lo que valla a hacer con su vida, lo único que me importa en este momento es Mina-chan —dijo Naruto tomando a la rubia con todo y laptop, sentándola en sus piernas. A pesar de lo que había dicho, Sakura no estaba segura de creerle, primeramente, tardó un poco en contestar y pudo notar como trataba de ocultar el rastro de dolor que sentía, pero prefirió no insistir y dejar que se calmara un poco, lo dejó solo con Mina, sabía que lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

La puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió y Naruto entro a la habitación con Mina dormida en su hombro mientras la cargaba y la laptop bajo de su brazo.

—¿No sabes tocar? —Preguntó la Haruno ceñuda.

—Normalmente no tengo que hacerlo —Respondió como si nada, ignorando las fotos de ella con un chico en un gran cantidad de marcos —Deja que duerma aquí por un par de noches —pidió refiriéndose a Mina.

—¿No que cuidarla sería el ultimo favor que me pedirías respecto a ella? —preguntó alzando una ceja, dejando atrás su ceño fruncido para darle el paso a una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, por su parte Naruto la fulminó con la mirada —Ya ¿Por qué tiene que dormir aquí? —preguntó, Naruto dejó la laptop en el escritorio y a Mina en la cama, poniendo frente a ella las dos almohadas de Sakura como barrera para que no callera de la cama, tomó la mano de Sakura y sacándola de la habitación, llevándola al frente de la puerta de su propia habitación.

—Esta es, posiblemente, la única vez que entrarás —Dijo el rubio, levantando un dedo frente a su cara, aun que se debatía entre el si abrir o no la puerta, al final lo giró y encendió la luz, cuando la peli rosa vio hacia adentro de la habitación se sorprendió, exaltó, asustó, enfermó y finalmente se enojó.

El lugar estaba prácticamente estampado de fotos de mujeres semi y completamente desnudas, pudo distinguir a aquella chica pelirroja de esta mañana en una de esas fotos y podía jurar que vio una de Ino. Tambien habían muchas imágenes de autos de carrera que se encontraban pegados en un pequeño pedazo de pared, pero era imposible ignorar aquellas fotos que se encontraban justamente en frente de ella.

—¡Eres un enfermo mental, pervertido, deberías entrar a rehabilitación sexual, no puedo creer que traigas a Mina aquí, enfermo…! —Le insultaba empezando a hiperventilarse.

—¡Ya cállate! Esta es la razón por la que Mina no puede dormir aquí, siempre que esta aquí dormimos en otra habitación, pero tengo que salir y no puedo dejarla dormir en cualquier parte sola —le explico luego de gritarle, cerró la puerta justamente después de empujarla un poco —Necesito pensar en lo que tengo que hacer y tu estas aquí gritándome, es verdaderamente frustrante —Dijo agarrándose el pelo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dando grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando calmarse.

.

.

.

A muy altas horas de la noche, Sakura se despertó al escuchar pasos a fuera de su habitación, se asustó, era realmente extraño ya que estaba segura de que todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, ella misma se había cerciorado de esto después de sumirse en su pensamiento de que Naruto no volvería esa noche –a causa de su paranoico pensamiento de que alguien va a entrar a matarla o algo – y justamente por eso se estaba asustando.

Miró a Mina y la cubrió de pies a cabeza, asegurándose de dejarle una pequeña abertura para que respirara bien y colocando las almohadas tal y como lo había hecho Naruto antes de irse, tomó lo mas cercano que pudo encontrar –un pequeño joyero que le había regalado su padre antes de que tuviera que irse –y con el mayor sigilo posible, descalza, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y ésta chirrió, provocando que el intruso en el pasillo se volteara y detuviera su intento de golpe.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, traviesita? —Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder y se sonrojó al escuchar aquello.

—¿N-Na-Naruto? —Preguntó todavía sin poder creer lo que había escuchado —¿estas… borracho? —Le preguntó ¡era la única explicación!

—¡No, no, no! —Respondió al mismo tiempo que reía, a pesar de que con dificultad podía verlo supo que se estaba tambaleando ya que casi la llevaba al piso con él.

—Definitivamente lo estas —dijo ayudándolo a que se mantuviera en pie, haciendo que pasara su brazo derecho por encima de sus hombros —¡¿A caso no sabes que horas son?! ¿Por donde entraste? —Le preguntó con pánico.

—La hora… no se, pero tuve que romper una ventana de la cocina para poder entrar, you now —Respondió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, pudo sentir la mirada del rubio puesta en su trasero.

—¿Rompiste la ventana?¿estas loco? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si alguien te hubiera seguido? ¡Por Dios! Puede haber un asesino en serie en este lugar ahora mismo —De verdad, Naruto podía ser más idiota que un mono con problemas mentales, pero había propasado el nivel de idiotez común en esta ocasión.

—No se si te has dado cuenta, pero el nivel de seguridad que tenemos le hace competencia a la del pentágono, creo que hay cámaras hasta en el baño —le dijo entre risas y la tomo de la mano llevándola hacia la habitación que estaba del lado izquierdo del pasillo, al lado de la habitación de Naruto, quería decir algo, pero a pesar de que su boca se movía, pero las frases no salían de ella, solo balbuceos y monosílabos, incluso un bebé podía hablar mejor que ella en estos momentos —Tranquilízate, solo quiero enseñarte algo —dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, a pesar de eso miles de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza y no había alguna inocente en su mente, pero cuando él encendió la luz y vio la gran habitación blanca y bacía, su mente dejó de funcionar nuevamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó estúpidamente.

—Esta será la habitación de Mina, en mi auto hay tres cubos de pintura, cada uno de un tono diferente de rosa —respondió el rubio. Sakura lo miró por un momento y sonrió, Naruto podía ser un buen chico de vez en cuando…

O eso pensó hasta que recibió una fuerte nalgada de parte de él.

.

.

.

—Te ves horrible Sakura —Dijo Ino mientras se sentaba a su lado en la primera clase de aquel viernes; ciencias con el profesor Oroshimaru.

—¡Ho! Si, gracias Ino, me encanta que me digan esas cosas —respondió la peli rosa con sarcasmo.

—Ya… Escuche que Naruto no asistirá hoy —Dijo Ino mientras rizaba uno de sus mechones, era casi como si quisiera seducir a alguien.

—Escuchaste bien… amaneció con resaca y Mina tampoco lo dejaba venir, así que se quedó, Jiraiya-sama me trajo —y de repente notó la tétrica tranquilidad que envolvía al salón, pero le restó importancia… Ino tambien.

—Hablando de Jiraiya ¿nunca has leído algo de él? —le preguntó la rubia.

—¿He?

—¿Qué no sabes? Jiraiya escribe libros eróticos, son muy buenos

—¿Libros eróticos? —con razón Jiraiya le parecía tan extraño.

—¡Si! Son muy excitantes ¿sabes? No entiendo por que a Naruto no le gustan —Sakura la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Me alegra mucho de que hablen hablando sobre las novelas eróticas de mi colega, por favor, salgan del salón para que puedan expresarse más –Ambas se congelaron al escuchar la voz de Oroshimaru tras ellas sin perder el molesto pero terrorífico sisear de su voz, miraron a su alrededor, los demás estaban callados y observándolas, y tal como había dicho el profesor ambas salieron del salón de clases, era más que obvio de que sus notas no serían las mismas.

El teléfono de Sakura empezó a vibrar y al verificar que era un mensaje de "esa" persona…

—Sakura ¿te estas sonrojando? —preguntó Ino sorprendida, pero la pelirosa no contestó cosa que molestó a la rubia que le quito el teléfono y leyó el mansaje.

—¡No! Ino, devuélvemelo —casi grito la rubia, pero moderó su tono de voz para no buscar más problemas.

—¡Oh my god! Sakura, no me digas que… —Sakura le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera terminar.

—Ino, debes mantenerte callada, se supone que nadie debe saberlo —Ino trató de decir algo, pero la mano de Sakura se lo impidió, Sakura la sonto.

—Esta bien, pero tienes que contarme, tengo la sensación de que será una de esas historias cursis de novela —Si, bueno, no le iba a contar nada, pero como ya había dicho antes, Ino era muy buena con las palabras y amenazas.

.

.

.

—Muy bien, a tomar un descanso —se dijo Naruto a si mismo mirando con desagrado las paredes semi-pintadas de rosa, optó por salir lo más rápido que pudiera para comer algo y dejar de ver ese molesto color.

Antes de bajar las escaleras entro al cuarto de Sakura para ver si Mina seguía durmiendo –de seguro a ella no le molestaría y aunque lo hiciera, a él no le importaría – para su suerte, era así. Bajó las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina, pero el timbre de la puerta interrumpió su camino, maldijo mentalmente esperando que Mina no se despertara y fue a la puerta, al abrirla encontró a una persona completamente desconocida.

—¿Quién eres y como entraste? —preguntó él rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

—Los guardias del portón dijeron que podía entrar ¿Quién eres tu?

Malditos idiotas, les había dicho claramente que no dejaran entrar a nadie… ¿o no?

—Naruto Uzumaki, dueño de la tierra que pisas —Bueno, prácticamente era cierto —No me has contestado ¿Quién eres?

—Soy el novio de Sakura Haruno

**Continuará**

**xD ¿Qué tal?**

**Disculpen la tardanza y que, de nuevo, no pueda responder los RR**

**Se que este capitulo me salió corto, pero hay que crear suspenso XDD ok, no. **


	6. Ruptura

**Ruptura**

—Soy el novio de Sakura Haruno, Akasuna no Sasori

Por alguna razón Naruto se tensó.

—Así que… vienes a verla

—Podemos decir que si —respondió recargándose en la puerta y cruzándose de brazos —Así que tú eres el chico molesto del que ella siempre habla

Naruto frunció el seño

— ¿Viniste a mi casa solo para insultarme? Debes de tener mucho valor para hacerlo

Sasori sonrió de lado.

—Si, en realidad vine aquí para hablar contigo

Ahora Naruto se encontraba confuso ¿Qué querría hablar con él?

—Recién nos conocemos, así que ¿De que tendríamos que hablar?

—Es un tema un poco delicado

Naruto entendió la indirecta y se hecho a un lado, invitándolo a pasar y luego le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

—Entonces, que es lo que vas a decirme

Sasori lo miró y suspiró.

—Estoy a punto de hacer lo que posiblemente será la peor decisión de mi vida y tú debes estar con ella después de que lo haga.

El rubio levantó una ceja preguntándose así mismo el porque.

—Voy a terminar con ella

Se lo esperaba, pero no sabía por que se sentía molesto.

— ¿Terminaras con ella? ¿Solo así, sin más?

Empezaba a agitarse, de alguna manera ella sentiría lo mismo que él sintió cuando se enteró de que Shion lo engañaba con… bueno, la mitad de la ciudad.

—Tengo una razón y es más que suficiente, a demás es más por su bien que por el mío

— ¿De venir solamente a decir que terminarás con ella? ¡No me jodas!

—Tengo Lupus

Y el rubio no supo que decir ante eso.

— ¿Lo dices solamente como excusa?

—Quisiera que así fuera —Sasori sonrió de lado y bajó la cabeza —Pero la verdad es que ya estoy en el punto terminal de mi vida y lo que menos quiero es que ella sienta la obligación de ocuparse de mí

—Pero será peor cuando se entere por otra persona, si mueres y ella sabe la causa…

— ¡Pero nunca lo sabrá!

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio luego de eso, para Naruto era algo que simplemente no podía aceptar, él sabía lo que era ser engañado por la persona que ama, a pesar de que las situaciones no eran las mismas ella igual sufriría, tal vez más que él, pues él tenía a Mina, la bendición de su vida, pero si ella de verdad lo amaba sufriría a tal punto que podía cometer una locura.

— ¿Por qué yo?

El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente.

—No es como que ella y yo nos caigamos bien, a demás no te conozco ni tú me conoces a mí, puedo decirte que lo haré y en realidad estar mintiendo

—Te equivocas, en realidad, tú le agradas a pesar de todo, siempre que habla de ti lo hace con admiración, a decir verdad llegué a tener celos de ti

El rubio lo miró con desconfianza.

—Puedes estar mintiendo

— ¿Tienes algún tipo de obsesión con las mentiras o algo así? —preguntó el pelirrojo, sonriendo como con burla.

—Sabes, creo que es mejor que te marches —Dijo el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, casi inflando las mejillas.

—Tienes razón —dijo luego de mirar su reloj —Iré por ella en este momento

—Vas a hacerlo —Afirmó Naruto.

—Aun que no lo creas, es lo mejor —respondió el Akasuna —es mejor que estés listo, consolar a Sakura puede llegar a ser muy difícil

Y sin decir más salió de la casa dejando a Naruto ver como se iba.

—Tsk

No sabía que iba a hacer.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Sakura, Naruto desvió la vista de Mina un momento para mirarla, no parecía estar triste y mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, parece que no lo vio.

Era lo mejor.

—Vamos a salir —dijo el rubio volviendo su vista hacia Mina para comprobar lo que hacía y luego de nuevo hacia ella.

—¿Suerte? —la pelirosa se encogió de hombros, no entendía porque se lo decía.

—Hablo de nosotros —dijo y se percató de lo que dijo —Tú, Mina y yo quiero decir

—Yo… ¿estás seguro? —preguntó extrañada.

—Si ¿por qué no? Al parecer le agradas a Mina, así que supongo que está bien —se encogí de hombros parándose frente a ella.

—S-supongo —respondió extrañada por su repentina invitación —Claro

Naruto había decidido que retrasaría lo que estaba por pasar, trataría de que le doliera menos.

.

.

.

—Estoy mareada —rió la Haruno mientras bajaba aquel juego giratorio, "la taza" se llamaba, a pesar de que no giraron muy rápido –Por Mina, quien había querido subir a ese juego –ella se mareaba fácil, se sorprendió al ver que la pequeña rubia reía y parecía pedir que fueran más rápido, su reacción fue muy diferente a cuando se subieron al "Castillo volador", aparentemente no le gustaban las alturas.

—Creo que es hora de ir a comer algo —dijo Naruto también riendo, tenía razón, no habían comido nada desde que salieron de la mansión y ya habían pasado cinco horas desde eso, en realidad le sorprendía que Naruto quisiera pasar tanto tiempo con ella —¿Qué tal pizza? —preguntó e inmediatamente Mina pareció gustarle la idea, se movía estrepitosamente en los brazos de su padre y aplaudía mientras decía "pisa" una y otra vez.

—Está bien —asintió Sakura y los tres salieron de aquel parque de diversiones, ya estaba anocheciendo y las luces de esa parte de la ciudad estaban encendidas, era realmente hermoso, todo se veía muy pintoresco y tradicional.

Llegaron a una pizzería cercana y decidieron que comerían sentados afuera.

Naruto fue y regreso rápidamente con una pizza de queso y peperoni, a Sakura le sorprendió la rapidez con la que había llegado, pero recordó que era Naruto, tenía influencias.

"_Seguro que le dieron la de otra persona"_

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio al ver la mirada que le dirigía la pelirosa.

—No, nada —desvió la mirada y tomó un pedazo de pizza.

—Bueno —Naruto hizo lo mismo —entonces ¿Por qué decidiste venir a estudiar aquí? —preguntó.

—Yo siempre quise asistir a Konoha Gakuen y mis padres también lo querían, pero sus razones eran muy diferentes a las mías —Pareció recordar algo, Naruto no quiso preguntar más, sospecharía, aun que imaginaba que era algo relacionado con aquel pelirrojo.

Luego de eso las conversaciones que tuvieron fueron sobre temas estúpidos y descubrieron que tenían varias cosas en común, pero muy pocas, en realidad en la mayoría de cosas entre ellos no concordaban:

A ella las frutas y a él le gustaba el Ramen.

Ella quería ser Doctora y él quería ser piloto de Fórmula 1.

Ella cría en el amor verdadero, él ya no.

.

.

.

Naruto pensaba que tal vez debieron esperar un poco más, pero Mina ya tenía una hora dormida y estaba seguro de que no estaba cómoda durmiendo en el asiento trasero.

Pero él estaba allí estacionado a un lado de su portón y parece que tenía mucho tiempo.

—Para, para ¡Para! —le decía la pelirosa en voz baja y golpeándole el hombro con cada vez más fuerza.

—Bueno —murmuró él e hizo lo que dijo —Estaré esperando adentro —le dijo, pero ella no alcanzó a escucharlo y fue corriendo hacia el chico pelirrojo saltando en sus brazos, Naruto suspiró y entró, necesitarían un poco de privacidad.

Ya no tenía más que hacer.

Entró al recinto y sacó a Mina del asiento trasero en el que dormía, tuvo cuidado de no despertarla y la llevó hacia su habitación, se quedó un rato con ella pues Mina solía sostenerle la mano mientras dormía y luego lo soltaba, se quedó contemplándola y cuando por fin sintió que la pequeña aflojaba el agarre se fue, al bajar Sakura ya estaba ahí y lloraba, todo su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas y él suspiró.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Él e-era mi novio y solo vino aquí pa-para dejarme —Gimoteaba y entonces sus lagrimas caían con más intensidad —Dijo que… que ya no sentía nada por mi… incluso dijo que… se sentía atraído por alguien más —y el rubio la atrajo hacia sí y la dejó llorar en su camisa hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Al fin y al cabo aquel hombre ya había hecho el daño.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Hola y perdón por la tardanza, he estado ocupada con cosas de la escuela y he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir o me ataca la vagancia, solo he podido escribir este capítulo y otro, aparte de unos cuantos drabbles.**

**Como ya se habrán dado cuenta este ha sido uno de los capítulos más cortos, habrán varios así.**

**Díganme ¿Qué les pareció la posible única aparición de Sasori?**

**Espero que les gustara.**

**Repuestas a los RR**

**Ivo: **jajajajaja gracias, bueno, la mayoría de las cosas que escribo son SasuHina y unos cuantos NaruSaku o fics y drabbles de Bleach. Supongo que primero tendríamos que comunicarnos y eso. Yo solía hacer eso XD de imprimir las historias para poder leerlas,me alegra de cierto modo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Yami2012: **Aquí está la continuación, muchas gracias por tu espera :D

**Vane-Namikaze: **Aquí continuaci´n, espero que te guste y que nos sigamos leyendo.

**MarzitMaccartney: **Gracias *-* XD no tan santita XD espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Erza Uchiha: **XD creo que lo adivinaste, pero me lo confirmas ¿he?

**Mary: **Si XD ¿Qué te pareció?

**Antharez: **No tanta, ya que la aparición fue momentánea, en realidad eso los acerca más y pienso que pasará un tiempo antes de que Naru supere a Shion.

**Daniiv96: **supongo que es verdad, pero así tiene que ser para el desarrollo de la historia, que bueno que te gustara y espero que igual te guste este.

**Antotis: **Pues sí, le calló mal, hasta a mi diría yo, pero al final fue por el bien de ella y pues a Shion no es la ultima vez que la veamos, nuevas sorpresas vendrán relacionada con ella.

**Chiaki-chan13: **Mañas de escritora? xD no se, igualk a una como lectora siempre le hacen eso, supongo que se por que, gracias por tu espera y tus palabras, espero que igual te guste este capitulo.

**Harunoakatsuki: **XD Naruto es maniaco, o lo será con el tiempo y si, ya empieza la etapa de enamoramiento, aun que no todo será "color de rosa" y pues por el SasuHina no será mucho, pero habrán capítulos dedicada a esta pareja y a otras, espero que no moleste, gracias por leer :D

**Marbel Izha: **xD Ino es una cosa loca XD (?) en el resto de la historia será así o peor XD

**Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos a la próxima. **

**PD: Si algún día me paso diciendo cosas raras, sopórtenme, estoy mega obsesionada con "Hora de aventuras" actualmente XD**


	7. Katsura bioshu

**Capítulo 6: Katsura bioshu**

—Wow —Dijo Sakura al ver a Naruto —te ves muy…

— ¿Sexy? ¿Formal? ¿Responsable? ya lo sé —decía Naruto con orgullo por sí mismo.

—Iba a decir viejo —le dijo, aunque en realidad lo que él dijo era cierto, se veía… sexy — ¿Por qué llevas traje? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hoy iré a inscribir a Mina-chan en una guardería-colegio no se que, quiero verme presentable —dijo mientras se veía por séptima vez en el espejo.

— ¿No crees que exageras? No eres el primer padre joven y soltero del mundo.

—Estoy nervioso ¿Si? ¿Qué tal si hago algo mal? ¿Y si mandan a servicios sociales? No podría soportarlo.

—Solo actúa normal, se tú.

— ¿Ser yo? —Preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja — ¿A caso estás loca mujer?

—Bueno, que seas tú no es tan malo —Dijo mientras recibía en las manos los juguetes que Mina le pasaba —Eres simpático

— ¡Eso no contrarresta mucho!

—Vas a estar bien

— ¡Yo no…! —Naruto dejo de gritar y la miró —Ayúdame

— ¿Qué? Espera, no… —trató de negarse.

—Es la única forma en que las cosas pueden salir bien —decía Naruto —puedes detenerme si digo algo fuera de lugar

—No resultaría

—Claro que si, solo detenme cuando esté por decir algo estúpido

—Pero…

—Te voy a pagar.

—Es que…

Naruto tomó a Mina en brazos y luego le dijo:

—Mina, Dogie face

Al principio Sakura no entendió, pero luego descifró lo que quiso decir al ver como padre e hija hacían cara de perrito abandonado, sobre todo Mina, que hacía un puchero y tenía los ojos cristalizados, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

La Haruno suspiró.

No podía soportarlo.

—Está bien…

—Muchas gracias —de un momento a otro Naruto la abrazaba aún con Mina en brazos —significa mucho para mí, te juro que este será el último favor que te pediré.

Unos segundos después se separaron.

—Hipotéticamente hablando —empezó Sakura — ¿Cuánto me pagarías?

.

.

.

En todo el camino a la guardería Sakura iba sonrojada y refunfuñando, no le gustaba que le dijeran que vestir y menos que criticaran su apariencia, se sentía humillada y lo peor de todo es que casi se cree todo lo que Naruto le había dicho momentos antes, era como si un experto en moda hubiera criticado su ropero, pensó en Naruto como un divo y un fashionista de closet.

...

— _¿Qué acaso no tienes nada que ponerte? —le preguntó el rubio lanzando la rop__a de Sakura por toda la habitación._

_Después de que aceptara la obligó cambiarse de ropa._

_Un intento._

_Dos intentos._

_Tres intentos._

_Él no era feliz con nada de lo que se ponía y, exasperado, subió a su habitación irrumpiendo en el closet de la Haruno como si fuera suyo, pero no se convencía con nada de lo que veía, es más, parecía como si quisiera quemar todo con la mirada._

_Sakura trataba de tomar en sus brazos –ya llenos- todo lo que él lanzaba._

—_Pero —dejó toda la ropa sobre la cama y atrapó la camisa de flores que estuvo a punto de caer al piso —esto es lindo —se la mostró y sonrió._

— _¡Claro que es lindo si quieres ser un club para abejas! —le gritó lleno de sarcasmo. _

_Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron._

— _¡Esto servirá! —Dijo sosteniendo con pose victoriosa una falda tipo lápiz y una camisa azul en el aire —…—_

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver como su emoción había cesado tan repentinamente._

_Miró su pelo y luego a la camisa._

_Azul._

_Rosa._

_Azul oscuro._

_Rosa suave._

—_No nos da tiempo a ir a un salón de belleza —y tiró la camisa sustituyéndola por una blanca —mejor —susurró._

_Sakura suspiró, por fin podría sacarlo de la habitación._

—_Ahora necesitamos unas pantimedias y unos zapatos de tacón ¿Dónde está tu cajón de ropa interior?_

_Sudó en frío._

_..._

—Llegamos —con los ojos bien abiertos Sakura miró hacía la "guardería" si es que podía llamarla así.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó volteando hacia él.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¡esto es más grande que tu casa! —Y volvió la cara de nuevo hacia la arquitectura —Es como el doble

—Es una de las mejores guarderías del país y cuando cumplen la edad suficiente pasan a estar en el colegio "Katsura bioshu" —le dijo desmontándose —a demás yo estuve aquí, así que puedo decir lo bueno que es.

Sakura lo siguió con cara de confusión.

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

—Es una larga historia

.

.

.

Fuera de la dirección había pocas personas, unos cuantos padres malhumorados, apurados mirando sus caros relojes como si se les fuera a escapar de la muñeca, misteriosamente el ambiente era pesado pero todo era silencioso exceptuando el zapateo de una señora que parecía ansiosa por irse.

—Vamos —y Naruto pasó olímpicamente a las personas que estaban adelante y entró a la dirección mientras Sakura trataba de disculparse con esas personas que ahora insultaban al rubio a pesar de que él no les prestaba atención.

—Uzumaki —gruñó la anciana sentada en aquella silla que, en comparación a la oficina, era muy poco cómoda a la vista y estaba en el lugar más incorrecto que podría estar.

_¿Una silla de caña? ¿Por qué? _

Pero Sakura no preguntó porque… ya saben, la señora parecía ser la directora.

—Váyanse —les dijo a los adultos frente a ellos, ambos asintieron — ¡Y la próxima vez le dicen irresponsables a sus madres!

Sakura se quedó atónita por lo dicho por la mujer, ciertamente esa no era la actitud que esperaba.

— ¡Abuela Chi…! —Un zapato salió volando hacia ellos, específicamente hacia Naruto, que lo esquivó como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, Uzumaki! Te dije que no pusieras un pie en este lugar —gritó la anciana, aun que no podía descifrar si tenía el seño fruncido o si eran sus arrugas.

—En realidad usted dijo que no pusiera un pie en este lugar _para mis estudios, _pero verá… —Naruto tomó asiento en una de las dos cillas frente al escritorio, se cruzó de piernas y en menos de un parpadear su actitud y expresión facial cambiaron provocando que las dos mujeres en la oficina le prestaran total atención —seré directo, quiero que Minako empiece aquí sus estudios

_¿Minako?_

—Primero una Uzumaki que casi quema la guardería, luego uno que casi la destruye ¿Y crees que aceptaré a otra Uzumaki? Ya sabes lo que dicen, la tercera es la vencida —decía la anciana frunciendo el seño cada vez más.

_¿O eran sus arrugas?_

—Mina es una niña tranquila y obediente, pero igual que a otros niños le gusta jugar

—Eso no me interesa Uzumaki, eso mismo dijo Jiraiya cuando vino a apuntarte a ti

Naruto frunció el seño.

—No es lo mismo —murmuró desviando la mirada.

—Claro que no, puede que sea peor

—O puede que no —Naruto frunció el seño más —Pero aún así, no puede negarle el derecho a una educación y tampoco el examen de admisión

—No se lo puedo negar, pero el tiempo de inscripciones ha terminado

— ¡Por favor! ¡Pagaré el doble!

La anciana pareció interesarse.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que es un asunto de dinero? —pero Chiyo no disimulaba.

— Todo aquí es asunto de dinero —dijo Naruto con el seño fruncido —Jiraiya tuvo que pagar mucho antes de mi expulsión

— ¡Claro que tuvo que pagar! El colegio no pagaría por tus desastres

Naruto, ya cansado, estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, Sakura no sabía si era para irse o para armar un escándalo, lo cierto era que ninguna de las dos eran soluciones buenas para la inscripción de Mina, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió…

Tomó la mano de Naruto para calmarlo.

El rubio la miró de reojo algo sorprendido.

—Minako es una buena niña, es tranquila y muy bien educada, a demás… —Pero Sakura fue interrumpida.

— ¿Quién eres?

Realmente no se esperaba eso.

—Ah… sí, disculpe… yo soy

— ¿Dónde está Shion? Quiero ver a Shion

Ambos quedaron callados ante la pregunta de la anciana hasta que Naruto carraspeó.

—Verá, Shion se fue y yo estoy a cargo de Minako por ahora...

—Entonces quieres decir que tú, un adolecente con serios problemas hormonales y de comportamiento dudoso está cuidando de una niña pequeña junto a otra adolecente que, probablemente, tiene los mismo problemas que tú ¿cierto?

Ambos miraron a la anciana, perplejos y con sudor corriendo por sus sienes.

—N-no es así —susurró Sakura.

—Y no saben hablar bien —refunfuñó la anciana —llamaré a servicios sociales —dijo tomando el teléfono.

De pronto un sonido estrepitoso fue escuchado, Naruto había golpeado fuertemente la mesa de la directora.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo sorprendidas, aunque la mayor no lo demostrara, al rubio.

—No me importa que no la quiera en su estirado colegio, pero escuche lo que le diré y escúchelo bien — Dijo el rubio mirándola sombríamente y luego tomando el teléfono, desprendiéndolo de un solo jalón —No dejaré que usted ni nadie me aparte de mi hija, _pasaré por encima de todo el que lo intente _—y se apartó de la mesa, tomando a Mina en brazos y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza indicándole que caminara.

Ella se puso de pie y le dio una última mirada a la mujer quien, aparentemente, aún no salía de su sorpresa, cuando ya estuvo frente a la puerta, Naruto la abrió para ella dejándola salir primero, pero ates de que el rubio cerrara la puerta tras él la voz de la anciana les llamó la atención.

—Un mes —dijo —será todo lo que le daré para evaluar su comportamiento, al final, si falla, será mejor que te olvides de todo acerca de este colegio, empieza al principio de la siguiente semana.

Sin mirarla, el rubio cerró la puerta tras él estruendosamente ganándose una mirada de desaprobación y algo de temor de los demás padres, Sakura casi pudo jurar que escuchó a la anciana decir algo así como "¡_Eso no ayudará!" _tras la puerta.

Se encogió de hombros pensando que tal vez era su imaginación y empezó a caminar junto a Naruto hombro a hombro, no dijo nada, pues la seriedad en el rostro del rubio le decía que era mejor así.

.

.

.

Más tarde, en la noche, Mina había decidido, sin posibilidad de discutirle –porque la niña, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, era igual de obstinada que su padre –que la habitación de Sakura sería de ella por esa noche.

Realmente no le molestaba, pero cada vez que iba al baño o por algo de beber y/o comer, regresaba como si de un rayo se tratase, tenía miedo de que las almohadas no fueran la protección suficiente para la niña durante su ausencia y que, mientras se movía, cayera.

Con cuidado y asegurándose que la pequeña estuviera totalmente dormida –porque las dos anteriores veces que lo había intentado ella abría los ojos rápidamente y le fruncía el seño, evitando que la Haruno la tomara en sus brazos –la cargó y la llevó a su habitación, cuando entró no le sorprendió ver a Naruto acostado en la pequeña cama próxima a la cuna de Mina, con uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, pero era fácil para ella descifrar que él se encontraba despierto, pues los fuerte soplos y profundos suspiros eran delatantes.

Acostó a Mina en el corral y se sentó en una de las esquinas superiores de la cama, justo en el lugar que Naruto tenía la cabeza momentos antes de echarse un poco más para abajo, para darle espacio y ella aprovechó para flexionar una pierna sobre la cama.

— ¿Sigues molesto? —le preguntó entre susurros, el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirarla.

—Esa vieja infeliz ¿Cómo se atreve? —Las palabras de Chiyo seguían rondando en su cabeza, como si de un eco se tratase, enojándolo cada vez más.

—Tal vez no quiso decir eso… su edad… ella parece ser muy vieja

—Es más vieja que el infierno, pero lo que habló no fue su edad, esa mujer tiene la mentalidad de una adolecente con depresión sexual —se burló.

—Ja…— Sakura se tapó la boca para no reír fuertemente, luego se aclaró la garganta —Aún así… tu eres un buen padre Naruto, no todos dicen esas cosas tan enserio como tú las dijiste —le animó.

—Pero y si…

—Pero si nada, eres un buen padre Naruto, y tengo muchas personas en mi lista de contactos que pueden corroborarlo

Y durante un momento ambos se miraron a los ojos, hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio de nuevo.

—Gracias

Y realmente no se esperaba eso.

—…— Sakura notó como de pronto el dejaba de verla por momentos y la volvía a ver a los ojos — ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… —y él no estuvo seguro de decirlo, pero se armó de valor —Yo… puedo verte las bragas

Sakura, al escucharlo, se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia la puerta ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar que llevaba una falda? Peor aún ¿Por qué se puso justamente esa noche las bragas blancas casi transparentadas que Ino le obligó a comprar?, al escucharlo reír un poco, por impulso la Haruno volvió donde el rubio y con el puño cerrado le pegó en el estomago, cosa que le hacía por primera vez.

Naruto, cuando escucho que la puerta se cerró y que era dejado solo con su dolor respiró hondo y miró hacia cierta parte que molestaba.

— ¿En serio? —se habló el mismo viendo el bulto en sus pantalones —De todas las situaciones en las que pudiste levantarte, eliges esta… maldito masoquista.

Y se levantó, dándole una última mirada a Mina y saliendo de la habitación corrió un poco para llegar a la suya, después de todo necesitaba una ducha bien fría para calmar "eso" que le dolía.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, el nombre completo de Mina es Minako xD<strong>

**Realmente me tardé para publicar esto, pero la inspiración recae, me entienden xD**

**Gracias por sus RR y por esperar, realmente lo aprecio.**

**El NaruSaku ya empieza a surgir, pero he pensado en hacer algún cap. Lemon más adelante, díganme ustedes ¿Les gustaría? Pero sería cuando el NaruSaku esté ya más avanzado ¿Qué opinan?**

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo, trataré de traer el siguiente lo más pronto posible.**

**Chao!**


	8. No son nuestro problema

**Capítulo 7: sus problemas maritales no son nuestro problema**

El mes de prueba de Mina ya había pasado, y sorprendentemente, Chiyo estaba complacida con Mina, tanto que le dio un diploma –que no dejó que Naruto sostuviera para que no lo rompiera – y fue a colgarlo ella misma.

Aunque era un poco raro la rapidez en la que sucedían las cosas, para Naruto era un alivio, ahora tenía más tiempo para estudiar –pero no lo hace –y para concentrarse en otra cosas importantes –como el nuevo auto que tenía que preparar para la próxima carrera –y podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que su hija estaba en buenas manos.

Era temprano, pero cuando entró al instituto –solo, porque la noche anterior Ino y Sakura habían tenido una pijamada, así que irían juntas al instituto –todo parecía ser un caos, no le prestó atención, aunque era un poco difícil ya que por donde quiera que iba podía ver y escuchar a las personas murmurando cosas que no podía descifrar, pero paranoicamente empezó a creer que era de él.

El no recordaba haber hecho nada serio… no, estaba seguro de que no había embarazado a nadie.

Cuando entró a su primera clase el pesado ambiente casi lo ahoga.

Con la mirada buscó a Sakura, hasta que la ubicó sentada junto a Ino.

Palideció.

Ino era su compañera de asiento, y si Ino no estaba donde acostumbraban a sentarse, significaba que…

Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba en la silla de Ino.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la maldita silla de Ino al lado de la de él, junto a la ventana.

Miró hacia el otro lado del salón de clases, para ver a Hinata sentada junto a Shino y recargada de su hombro.

¿Cuál era el problema? El problema era que normalmente Sasuke y Hinata se sentaban juntos, al igual que Shino y Kiba, Sakura y Sai y finalmente Ino y él. El hecho de que todos estuvieran sentados con personas diferente solo significaba una cosa.

— ¿Por qué se pelearon? —preguntó el rubio con un poco de urgencia a Ino, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero según escuché llegaron por separado y Sasuke mandó a uno de primero a enfermería.

—Esto es malo —se quejó Naruto —aún no me recupero de la última vez

— ¿Qué es lo que les pasa exactamente? —preguntó Sakura mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

—Cada vez que se pelean se separan —dijo Ino.

— ¡Y yo soy el que pago! Debo de hacer que se reúnan de nuevo

— ¿Qué? No —dijo Sakura — ¿No has escuchado el dicho de "en pleitos de Marido y mujer no se han de meter"? deja que lo resuelvan solos —le susurró.

—Pero…

—Ellos deben de aprender a resolver sus cosas Naruto, es parte de la vida

Naruto gruñó y murmuró cosas, pero asintió y empezó a caminar hacia se asiento, pero se detuvo cuando Sasuke volteó hacia él sonriendo de una forma extraña, casi macabra.

—Dobe

.

.

.

—Ustedes tienen una relación muy extraña —le dijo Sakura ese mismo día, mientras le untaba pomada a lo largo de su adolorida espalda — ¿Seguro que no son maso-amigos?

—Ahora mismo soy su saco de box —se quejó —puedo sentir los moretones en mis pulmones

—No exageres —luego de terminar, Sakura se limpió la mano con un pañuelo.

—No exagero —le dijo —la última vez casi me rompe un brazo y me provocó un esguince en lugares que no sabía que pudieran tener un esguince

—Maso-amigos —tosió Sakura y un cojín se estrelló contra su cara — ¡Oye!

—Como sea, es realmente un problema porq… —pero antes de que terminara el timbre lo interrumpió, se puso de pie y fue a la puerta —Hinata —pronunció un poco sorprendido al verla luego de abrir la puerta.

—umm… — fue lo único que escucho de ella mientras se miraba los pies, Naruto se puso a un lado y ella entró.

—Hinata —dijo Sakura también sorprendida.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" le dijo Sakura solo moviendo la boca.

"No se" le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero en realidad, tenía una idea más o menos.

Los tres se quedaron sentados en la sala, Naruto y Sakura en el mueble de tres personas y Hinata en uno individual, pero ella se quedaba viendo a Naruto como esperando algo, pero el rubio solo movía los pies.

—Umm, iré… iré a preparar algo, Hinata ¿Quieres…?

—Te, por favor

—Sí, claro

Después de que Sakura se fue los dos se quedaron viéndose.

—Déjame dormir aquí —le dijo Hinata de repente.

¡Hinata estaba tomando la iniciativa! Eso significaba que las cosas eran serias.

—Ah… me permites un momento

Pero Naruto se fue sin dejar que contestara y entró a la cocina.

— ¡Quiere dormir aquí! —le dijo con urgencia a Sakura.

— ¿Qué quiere qué? —Preguntó Sakura distraídamente — ¿puedes alcanzarme el te? —Naruto se acercó por detrás de ella y abrió el gabinete en el que se encontraba el té.

— ¿Es que no entiendes la magnitud del problema? ¡Voy a morir!

—No es para tanto, no creo que Hinata sea una homicida —le dijo mientras echaba el agua ya caliente en tres tazas.

— ¡Pero Sasuke sí lo es! Sí se entera de que está aquí mi espalda será el menor de los problemas

—Mira, hagamos esto —dijo pasándole una taza —La dejas que se quede y si Sasuke viene yo le digo que la inventé

— ¿Harías eso por mí? —Preguntó esperanzado, Sakura asintió, Naruto suspiró tembloroso y bebió de la taza — ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras saboreaba.

—Té de manzanilla—se encogió de hombros —necesitas tranquilizarte —y dicho eso empezó a caminar hacia la sala, siendo seguida por la mirada de Naruto.

.

.

.

Esa noche los cuatro se encontraban en el salón viendo una película.

Desde que había buscado a Mina al colegio, esta había monopolizado a Hinata, haciéndola acostarse en el piso y tumbándose encima de ella, posicionando su cabeza sobre los pechos de la Hyuga mientras chupaba su dedo pulgar y viendo "la bella y la bestia".

Era algo que siempre hacía cuando Hinata y Sasuke iban a la casa, pero nunca llegaba a pasar en esa posición más de un minuto antes de que Sasuke la apartara.

—Parece estar muy contenta en estos momentos — dijo Naruto para sí mismo.

Pero tenía la sensación de que se le había olvidado algo, algo importante.

— ¿Cómo es posible enamorarse de una bestia que prácticamente te secuestró? —preguntó Sakura.

—Es Disney —se encogió de hombros —es común tener el síndrome de Estocolmo para ellos

Pero mientras ellos hablaban Hinata solo veía a la pantalla sin decir nada.

De pronto el timbre sonó.

— ¿Por qué el viejo le dio vacaciones a todo el personal al mismo tiempo? —se quejó mientras se ponía de pie, Sakura parecía debatirse entre seguirlo o quedarse, pero luego se paró y fue hacia la puerta junto a Naruto, captando la atención de las últimas dos.

—Kiba —Saludó Naruto al abrir la puerta — ¿También quieres dormir aquí? —le preguntó en broma.

— ¿Dormir? No, idiota —le dijo el castaño —Tenemos una carrera ¿Lo olvidaste? Sasuke te está esperando

— ¿Sas…? Maldición, no, yo con él no me monto — le dijo Naruto echándose hacia atrás.

—Tienes que hacerlo

— ¿Me pueden explicar qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura.

—Hoy tenemos una carrera de curvas cerradas, es la especialidad de Sasuke, pero las reglas dicen que debe de tener una pareja, y la pareja de Sasuke… —miró a Hinata, quien bajó la cabeza —como sea, necesita una pareja y no seré yo

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque está loco!

—Claro que no —dijo Kiba

—Entonces hazlo tú —le retó Naruto

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Sakura.

— ¡Porque está loco! —gritó Kiba.

Todos se quedaron callados.

—Hinata…

—Yo… yo me quedaré con Mina —hablo ella bajando la mirada.

Naruto suspiró.

—Nos adelantaremos —dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Sakura y saliendo por la puerta.

— ¡Pero estoy en piyamas! —fue lo último que pudieron escuchar.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro lo primero que notaron fue la música estruendosa y la falta de iluminación del lugar. Él fue el primero en desmontarse del vehículo y mientras esperaba a que Sakura hiciera lo mismo empezó a buscar a Sasuke con la mirada, hasta que ubicó en la línea de salida, era el único auto no decorado y apagado en la pista.

Cuando volteó con la intención de decirle a Sakura que lo siguiera se dio cuenta de que ella seguía dentro del carro, con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Suspiró y volvió a entrar.

—Ya vi a Sasuke

— ¿Te aplaudo la hazaña? —gruñó ella.

—No sé porque estas molesta, pero realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto

— ¿Te doy una pista? —dijo mientras agarraba la parte superior del piyamas y la extendía.

— ¿No traes bra? —preguntó.

— ¡Estoy en piyamas! —Gritó ella —y no traigo bra —dijo está vez en un susurro.

—Está bien —suspiró con exasperación —quédate aquí, si te da frío, atrás hay una manta — hizo una pausa —no mires debajo de los asientos

— ¿Me vas a dejar sola? ¿Aquí?

—Sip —y acto seguido, salió del coche y medio corrió hacia el auto de Sasuke, ya había escuchado el aviso de que la carrera estaba a punto de empezar, y si se quedaba con Sakura, lo probable es que descalificaran a Sasuke, él no dejaba a cualquiera subir a su auto.

—Dobe —dijo en forma de saludo sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Teme —le devolvió, no bien Naruto cerró la puerta del copiloto la carrera empezó y Sasuke no tardó en tener la ventaja de la carrera.

Con nerviosismo Naruto se puso el cinturón de seguridad y trató de mantener la mirada al frente para no marearse mucho, pero el constante movimiento de la mano de Sasuke sobre la palanca de cambio –como si estuviera buscando algo más –le llamó la atención, entonces recordó que había visto una vez a Hinata posando su mano sobre la de Sasuke durante una carrera.

"_Al diablo con Sakura y sus refranes" _Pensó Naruto mientras tragaba saliva y se aventuró.

—Teme —le llamó y Sasuke le soltó un "uhm" indicándole que escuchaba — ¿Por qué… se pelearon tú y Hinata? —le preguntó con vacilación, Sasuke lo miró por un breve segundo y volvió a mirar hacia adelante, listo para la serie de curvas que indicaba el letrero de precaución al lado izquierdo de la carretera que ya habían pasado hace unos segundos.

—Maté a su perro

— ¿Mataste a Doffy?

—Lo atropellé cuando daba reversa —asintió.

—P-pero Doffy era tu perro ¡Aah! —gritó Naruto cuando Sasuke giró un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Insulté a su hermana —dijo —trató de matarme

— ¿Cómo?

—Le echó azúcar a mi café

—Tú siempre insultas a Hanabi… a demás no eres diabético como para que el azúcar te mate

—Umm

—Teme… dime la verdadera razón

Naruto se agarró fuerte del asiento cuando otro carro los chocó por un lado y otros dos aprovecharon para adelantarse.

—Maldición —gruñó el Uchiha mientras recuperaba velocidad.

—Teme…

—La compañía de su padre tiene una nueva línea de trajes de baño para el próximo verano —dijo —han llamado para que sustituya a una de las modelos que está embarazada

— ¿Y el problema es? —dijo Naruto.

—Ella aceptó y no lo consultó conmigo antes

— ¿No crees que sobreactúas un poquito? —Preguntó el rubio —tú haces un montón de cosas sin consultarlo con ella

—Es distinto

— ¿De qué modo es distinto? —pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder el mismo auto de hace rato volvió a atropellarlos — ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese tipo?!

—Maldición

El auto que los había atropellado se puso a su lado.

—Espera ¿Ese no es…?

—Inuzuka —gruñó y paró el auto, ambos salieron del vehículo justamente cuando Kiba también lo hacía.

—Ustedes, par de idiotas ¿Es que acaso no le prestan atención al código le luces? —se quejó Kiba —llevo desde el inicio de la carrera tratando de llamar su atención

—Será mejor que me des una muy buena razón para no partirte la cara por chocar mi auto —Gruñó Sasuke, era la oración más larga que le había dirigido a Kiba desde hace más de cinco años.

—Sí, bueno…

—Sasuke —Todos voltearon hacía el auto de Kiba, de donde Salía Hinata del lado del copiloto y se acercó a ellos.

—Naruto dice que estoy sobreactuando —soltó Sasuke de pronto, tomando por desapercibidos a los demás.

— ¿Te está dando la razón? —le preguntó Kiba al oído de Naruto.

—No sé, tengo miedo —susurró Naruto.

—Yo… yo debí decirte primero antes de… aceptar

—Sí, debiste… —todos sudaron, no se supone que era lo que tenía que decir —Pero, supongo que debes de tomar tus propias decisiones de vez en cuando —dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo, pero otro auto pasó muy cerca de ella, haciéndola saltar hacia Sasuke.

—Es cierto, la carrera no ha terminado —Dijo Kiba al aire, Hinata y Sasuke se miraron entre sí para luego caminar hacia el auto y en unos pocos segundos ya se habían perdido entre las curvas y desaparecieron ante la vista de los otros dos.

—Supongo que me vas a llevar, guapo —dijo Naruto en forma de broma.

—Será mejor que subas al auto primero que yo, idiota —Y, sabiendo que Kiba hablaba muy enserio, Naruto corrió y entro para que no lo dejara varado en ese lugar.

.

.

.

—Entonces ¿Quién ganó? —le pregunto a Sakura cuando llegó a su lado, se había desmontado del auto y se sentó en el capot envuelta en la manta.

—El rubio de allá —dijo señalando al chico que celebraba junto a otros — ¿No se supone que estabas con Sasuke? Él ni siquiera se detuvo cuando pasó la meta.

—Sí, bueno, es una larga historia —dijo mientras la ayudaba a bajarse del capot —es mejor irnos, Kiba dijo que Mina se quedó con el viejo

— ¿Jiraiya-sama llegó de su viaje?

—Eso parece, pero debe estar cansado —dijo e intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba asegurada.

Buscó en sus bolsillos, pero no encontró la llave.

—Mierda, no —se quejó cuando vio la llave enganchada de la transmisión.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Equitativamente hablando, dejamos la llave en el auto

— ¿Dejamos? —Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, bueno, tú fuiste la ultima en salir del auto

— ¡Y tu eres el responsable!

Y ambos empezaron a discutir.

* * *

><p><strong>xD No me maten.<strong>

**He escrito este capítulo en tres día (Con la universidad y otras cosas, no había tenido tiempo, a demás que ando corta de inspiración)**

**Espero que les guste, ya hoy mismo también empecé con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nos leemos luego**


	9. En retroceso

**Se los advierto, este capítulo es clasificación M de muchas malas palabras.**

**Capitulo 8: **_**En retroceso**_

—Entonces, la gran Sakura también se enferma —dijo Ino mientras se sentaba en la cama de Sakura.

—Clado que me enfemo —dijo Sakura con esfuerzo, su nariz estaba tan tapada que no podía distinguir si pronunciaba la (r) o no —Soy humana

—Sí, claro —se burló Ino — ¿Sabes si Naruto está en su habitación? Quería que le explicara algo, pero el idiota no coge el celular

—Si no está ahí, está en el gadaje —respondió con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿No te importa si voy? —Y la pelirosa negó —Eres un amor ¡no mueras mientras no estoy! —dijo Ino mientras salía.

—No pdomento nada —dijo, más para sí misma que para ella, ya que no podía gritar.

Miró el reloj que marcaba las 2:50 p.m. y en lo que pareció ser un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ella, se había convertido se había convertido en una hora y treinta y siete minutos, se había quedado dormida.

—Mi garganta —se quejó ante la sequedad que sentía, miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada que le perteneciera a Ino, así que supuso que ya se había ido.

Suspirando, se puso de pie y se dispuso a caminar hacia la cocina, y tal vez a hacerle una visita al baño.

Mientras caminaba se tambaleaba, no recordaba que el pasillo fuera tan largo, pero estaba mejor considerando que en la mañana lo veía zigzaguear.

Cuando llegó a la cocina y abrió la nevera, la frialdad que se desprendía de esta se sintió bien en su piel, pero evitó el impulso de quedarse ahí parada y sirvió el agua al vaso que traía en una mano, cerrando la nevera al terminar.

Fue a uno de los baños del primer nivel y luego empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero empezó a escuchar sonidos raros, como gemidos, y todos venían… de la habitación de Naruto.

Con cautela –toda la que le permitía su enfermedad –se acercó a la habitación del rubio y se quedó a un lado de la puerta, escuchando con más claridad los gemidos.

No podía decir con seguridad si sentía el rostro caliente por la fiebre o por lo que escuchaba, pero no pudo apartarse, sentía la urgencia –o la necesidad –de saber con quien se encontraba el rubio en la cama.

Pasaron un par de minutos, pero no había podido identificar los gemidos femeninos, se puso a pensar que tal vez era la misma chica pelirroja con la que se había encontrado la primera vez, o tal vez era Shion y ambos habían decidido retomar su relación.

Este último pensamiento no le gustó.

Pero cuando intentó irse, se tropezó con sus propios pies, chocando las rodillas contra el piso, pero pudo evitar que el golpe fuera peor.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pudo escuchar, a duras penas, la voz de Naruto, con cuidado empezó a levantarse, intentando no hacer más ruido.

—No te preocupes —Sakura se quedó sin respiración —Tal vez fue la cama —escuchó la voz de Ino con un tono sensual.

—No… creo que es mejor salir —Sakura apretó la boca y con rapidez caminó hacia su habitación y se metió en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué? No… Naruto —pudo escuchar desde afuera — ¡no puedes dejarme así! —le reclamó.

—Ino has silencio —escuchó sisear a Naruto al tiempo que abría su puerta —Sakura sigue dormida

—No intentes cambiar el tema —gruñó la rubia, Sakura abrió un ojo para ver lo que ocurría, Naruto le daba la espalda mientras cerraba la puerta e Ino estaba un poco más alejada, cubriéndose el cuerpo con las sabanas verdes de Naruto.

Luego se alejaron tanto que no podía distinguir lo que decían, unos minutos pasaron hasta que pudo escuchar una puerta cerrarse estrepitosamente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se quedó en silencio hasta que su vista fue a parar al hipopótamo azul que Naruto había ganado para ella… y lo pateo.

* * *

><p>Después de lo ocurrido, Sakura los evadía cada vez que podía.<p>

Ese mismo día, cuando Naruto salió a buscar a Mina al colegio, aprovechó y bajó al primer nivel por comida, agua y su celular, era una lástima que no podía llevar con ella el baño.

En el instituto, cada vez que terminaba un periodo de clase se colocaba sus audífonos y fingía que no escuchaba cuando Ino la llamaba, claro que eso solo sucedía una vez, en la única clase que compartían.

Como ya sabía cuales autobuses tomar para llegar al instituto no tenía que esperar que Naruto terminara de cambiar a Mina para llevarla al colegio.

También había cambiado su lugar para almorzar, cuando Hinata le preguntó el porqué, le dijo que estaba desarrollando una extraña alergia, y con lo sobreprotector que era Sasuke, no le fue mucho problema deshacerse de ella.

Cuando buscaba un lugar para almorzar se encontró con muchas cosas extrañas y fuera de lugar: como Kiba, que estaba frente a un árbol orinando como un perro, o a Sai, que leía un libro sobre como masturbarse, Kurenai y Azuma-sensei, en un momento muy intimo y muy como ético.

¿Y Oroshimaru-sensei? Él estaba hablando con su serpiente llamándola "_Sasuke-kun_" en un tono muy pomposo.

Tembló.

Era algo que quería olvidar desesperadamente.

Cuando por fin encontró un lugar para comer –lejos del olor a orina y los condones usados –se sentó en un banco de mármol –poniendo una toalla pequeña que siempre llevaba con ella sobre el asiento para no ensuciarse –y colocó su bento sobre la mesa del mismo material.

Cuando lo abrió, lo observó, realmente no era lo que tenía planeado, quería hacer curri y arroz, pero parecía… arroz con cosa negra al lado.

—Tal vez tenga… buen sabor —y comió un poco, lo saboreó y tragó —no sabe tan mal —se dijo a sí misma, justo antes de hacer un ademan de que iba vomitar.

Justo en ese momento.

— ¡Hey, tú, perra!

_¿He?_

Seguro no era a ella.

— ¡Te estoy llamando, perra rosa!

Umm, bueno, eso era muy específico.

Cuando volteó, había un chico de pelo blanco y ropa extraña que se acercaba hacia ella de forma muy segura, como si estuviera furioso, pero… sonreía.

De forma algo psicópata, pero lo hacía.

—S-soy estudiante, puedo denunciarlo

¿En serio fue lo único que se le ocurría decir?

—Del institucho ese ¿he? No me interesan las zorras de ahí

El chico se sentó sobre la mesa y cogió su comida.

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? —Dijo al momento en que se llevaba una cucharada tras otra a la boca —sabe a culo —agregó con la boca llena.

Sakura frunció el seño.

—Pues usted parece que ha probado eso para saber a qué sabe.

—cientos de ellos —se encogió de hombros.

_Eww._

—Por cierto, puta, me llamo Hidan

Sakura se sonrojó de frustración.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Apuesto a que tienes un estúpido nombre de flor, tienes cara de esa mierda, tal vez Rosa, o una de esas estupideces

Era suficiente para ella.

—Tengo que irme —empezó a recoger sus cosas, hasta que se percató de que su celular –el que había dejado sobre la mesa –estaba en poder de él, mientras que, desvergonzadamente, lo revisaba o algo — ¡Oye! —y se lo arrebató, percatándose que había una llamada en curso y se apresuró a terminarla, cuando se dio cuenta, tenía el nombre de "Hidan" entre sus llamadas salientes.

—Entonces, perra, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sakura resopló y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar.

—Escúchame puta, tengo un restaurante y soy chef, estoy siendo un "buen samaritano" y tengo planeado enseñarte a cocinar —con eso ultimo, Sakura se detuvo y volteó un poco la cabeza—pero si te comportas como una de esas perras desagradables, vas a tener que darme una muy buena mamada para que no cambie de opinión

Sakura volvió a resoplar y se dio la vuelta.

—Si te digo mi nombre ¿prometes que dejarás de llamarme de esa forma y de ser tan grosero?

—Son dos cosas que nunca prometo, puta.

Trató de no seguir frunciendo el seño, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Es Sakura… mi nombre

—Pff, sabía que era una de esas mierdas —se burló —por cierto, lleva tanga, negra, preferiblemente, esas pantaletas rojas que llevas son bonitas, pero no me gustan las pantis de niñas, a demás, con ese culo, una tanga es lo máximo que podrías llevar… llámame cuando quieras esas clases, perra rosa —y sin dejarla hablar, empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, hasta que se perdió de su vista… saltando el límite del instituto como si nada.

Esto era sin era duda algo que no esperaba… nunca.

— ¿Por qué me puse falda hoy? —se lamentó.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, después de salir del instituto, de quedó en el primer nivel haciendo la tarea en su laptop –porque el Wifi de su nivel no tenía señal –lo que era muy raro, porque era el mejor de toda la casa –y a pesar de que tendrían semana libre –porque hubo una fuga de gas, así que tenían que buscar la fuga y ambientar el lugar –quería tener todo terminado para poder pasar tranquila esa semana.<p>

Había olvidado estaba evitando a Naruto.

Y no se dio cuenta de que él había estado sentado frente a ella por casi media hora.

—Es de muy mala educación ignorar así a las personas.

Al escucharlo, Sakura dio un brinco en su asiento y casi se le cae la laptop.

— ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así, idiota!

— ¿En serio no te diste cuenta? —Preguntó en tono burlón —necesitas unos lentes que resalten tu fealdad.

Sin decir nada y pasando por alto su anterior comentario, Sakura se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Espera! — inevitablemente se detuvo cuando Naruto le gritó y volteó —Ino-chan y los demás… bueno, Ino-chan y Hina-chan, quieren que te invite a la casa de Shikamaru… para pasar el rato.

_Ino de nuevo _resopló mentalmente.

—No puedo —y eso se escapó con tanta prisa de su boca, que en realidad le sorprendió.

Naruto levantó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos.

_Piensa rápido, Sakura_

—Tengo una cita —dijo con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros —y luego iré a visitar a mis padres —agregó.

_¡Bien!_

— ¿Con quién? —volvió a preguntar el rubio.

— ¿Con quién qué?

— ¿Con cuál desafortunado hombre vas a salir?

_Ew. No pensé en eso._

—N-no creo que lo conozcas —dijo, esta vez mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos a él —su nombre es… su nombre es… ¡Hidan! Sí, ese es su nombre —mentalmente se dio palmaditas en la espalda.

El silencio reinó entre ellos por unos segundos.

—Entre todos los hombres de esta ciudad… —empezó el con cautela, entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Y tú decides salir con la _puta escoria _de Hidan?

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó ella esta vez.

— ¿Conocerlo? —y luego de esa pregunta su lengua pareció enredarse, para luego seguir hablando —¡Es la cosa más puta enferma de este lugar!

— ¿Qué le pasa a ustedes y la palabra con "p"? —se quejó ella, estaba harta de esa palabra.

— ¿Cuál palabra? ¿Puta? —Sakura asintió —¡Puuuta, puta, puta, puta, puta yo, puta tú, puta él, puta ella, putencio, putilda, putancio…! —pero no pudo proseguir, porue Sakura le pegó con la laptop en la espalda, duro, para callarlo.

Con una mirada filosa, Naruto cogió el aparato y fue rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola y pegándole una patada que lo envió lejos de la entrada.

— ¡No!

Y Naruto cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras, murmurando algo así como "estúpida chica pelo rosa, chipa al perro" dejándola ahí, parada, mirando la puerta.

Y sin dejar de mirarla sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el primer número de la lista de llamadas salientes.

El teléfono sonó tres veces, hasta que respondieron.

—Ho-hola ¿Hidan?... sí… acerca de esas clases… —él empezó a decir algo grosero hasta que la dejó hablar de nuevo —s… sí, mañana ¿se puede?... no, no es nada… mi laptop acaba de morir… a-adiós

Y cuando colgó, se dejó caer de rodillas.

* * *

><p><strong>xD no estoy acostumbrada a escribir tanto la palabra "puta" pero tenía unas ganas terribles de escribir a Hidan.<strong>

**No sé, de cierto modo es divertido, pero no están fácil como creí.**

**El próximo capítulo será la "cita" de Sakura con Hidan, será un poco más especial porque será escrito desde los dos puntos de vista, del de Naruto y del de Sakura, y no de uno solo como estoy acostumbrada.**

**Y pues Ino… mi Ino, será antagonista pues, por lo menos por un par de capítulos más.**

**Espero que estén ansiosos –tanto como yo –por el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Respondiendo a los RR:**_

**jbadillodavila**_**: **_Me alegra que te guste n-n

**Vane-Namikaze****: **Y yo tenía tiempo por escribirlo, pero me deba flojera terrible o una "baja de inspiración" xDD me alegra que te gustara, espero saber tu opinión acerca de este capítulo.

**Erza Uchiha****: **Gracias n-n trataré de seguir actualizando, aunque sea mensualmente, para que no la extrañen tanto (TwT)

**Kionu Ritew****: **¡Pues créelo! xD y bueno, puedes estar un poco tranquila, yo no dejaría mis historias sin terminar, incluso si dejo de escribir. En cuanto a lo demás, va así, un poco rápido, porque el Naruto de esta historia, aunque no lo demuestre, es enamoradizo y en realidad está tratando de llevarse algo bien con Sakura, sobre Sasori, aparecerá de nuevo, incluso antes de lo imaginado ;P LOL Naruto es el saco de box de Sasuke. Gracias por leer nwn

**belsazar****: **Es un alivio que te siga gustando después de leerla de nuevo, y pues sí, Mina es una explosión de adorabilidad (¿?) en este capítulo solo fue mencionada, pero esperemos que en los demás tenga más protagonismo.

**IngDeac****: **Pues esperemos que sea interesante xD okno, trataré de que sea así, ya tengo algo pensado, pero, ya sabes, no puedo rebelarlo y pues, como dices, están en fase de conocerse, así que para el enamoramiento "definitivo" todavía falta un poco, gracias por tu RR, espero saber tu opinión acerca de este cap.

**Agradecimientos:**

A todos a los que le respondí los RR, a quienes me mandaron los RR preguntándome por la continuación antes de publicar el capítulo anterior, gracias por insistir XD espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos.

**Chao!**


End file.
